Family Ties
by NanouDane76
Summary: When Mouch ends up in the hospital, his family is contacted and arrives in Chicago. No one knew he had any and they were in for a big suprise. For Matt, it brings nostalgia while for others, it will completely change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The group sat down in the waiting room. They were still in utter shock. It had been 24h since the accident and Mouch was still in the ICU, most probably needing a surgery if things didn't improve in the next 24h. None of them understood what had happened. The building was secured, so what the hell had gone wrong for it to collapse.

Kelly looked at Matt. "Is there any family that we need to inform"? Even though they had worked together all these years, he realized he knew little if nothing about Mouch and his personal life.

Matt nodded. "I did already. I called his sister yesterday, she's flying in as we speak".

They all looked at him surprised?

"Mouch has a sister"? asked Hermann.

"Yes. She's much younger than him. She lives in Paris".

"Paris, Texas"?

"No. Paris, France".

"What is she doing in Paris"?

"She works there. She's a cardio-thoracic surgeon".

Joe and Otis looked at each other.

"Mouch has a sister, who is a cardio-thoracic surgeon in France? How come we didn't know this"?

Matt stood and started pacing the floor. "You know Mouch, he's very private when it comes to his personal life. Plus I'm more than certain that no one ever asked him".

Kelly smiled, this was true. "How come you know her Casey"?

Matt stopped pacing and looked at him. "Emily, Hallie and I kind of grew up together".

He looked at his watch, she was going to land in an hour.

Chief Boden in turn looked at his watch.

"Casey, we should get going".

Matt nodded in agreement.

Chief Boden looked at the rest of his men. "Casey and I are headed for the airport to pick up Emily. If there is any change, call me immediately"!

They watched as they headed out of the waiting room.

They all looked at each other and it was clear without saying a word that they all wondered about Mouch's sister.

Emily got off the plane. She was exhausted. Ever since Matt's call the day before, she had been constantly worried about Randy. Matt had not been able to say much about Randy's condition but being a doctor she knew that if Matt had called, it must have been serious. She headed to the arrival hall along with her carry on. The hall was packed. It was summertime and apparently filled with either a lot of tourists or people returning from vacation.

She heard her name being called out and turned her attention to her left. There, behind a group of people stood Matt. She caught her breath. He was still the same and hadn't changed after all these years.

She walked over to him and he took her in his arms. The hug was genuine and natural. A minute later they pulled apart.

"Hello Emily".

"Matt. Thank you for calling me".

"Of course, it's normal".

He turned his attention to the man standing at his side.

"Emily I'd like you to meet Chief Boden".

Emily put her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Boden. I've heard lots about you".

Chief Boden took her hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Please call me Wallace".

The Chief took her carry on. "Allow me".

"Thank you Wallace".

Matt escorted Emily out of the building and to the priority parking spot they had just outside the arrival hall.

Once they were in the van and started they route towards the hospital Emily leaned in from the back.

"How is he"?

Matt sighed. "It's hard to tell. We really have not received any update since I called you yesterday. I'm taking that as good news".

Emily nodded. "Yes, usually when we don't give an update, it's usually because there has been no negative change to a patient's situation, but it doesn't mean things are improving either".

"They gave us some info last night but we are not really aware of all the medical terms they use. I'm sure it will be clearer for you", said Chief Boden.

"Of course. I understand. You being there for him and picking me up is already much more than you can imagine. And just in case I forget in all of this chaos, I want to say thank you. Randy has always considered all of you like family".

Otis was walking in the hallway going back to the waiting room after having gotten himself a coffee when he saw them coming in. He stopped at the door opening of the waiting room and watched from afar. He looked in the waiting room at Joe and Kelly.

"Now, I did not expect Mouch's sister to look like this"! He had a huge smile on his face.

Kelly looked at him perplexed. "What are you talking about"?

Otis shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I thought she'd look like Mouch".

Seeing them on the approach, Otis entered the waiting room.

When Matt and Chief Boden came in they were accompanied by a beautiful woman in her early thirties, about 5'6", brunette with medium length hair, beautifully almond shaped brown eyes and glasses. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a sleeveless button down shirt and a pair of flat shoes. Kelly immediately understood what Otis had meant. It's not that Mouch was ugly but he too would never have imagined his sister as charming and gorgeous as she was. It left them all speechless.

Matt looked at them. "This is Emily. Emily this is Otis, Joe and Kelly".

Emily smiled and all three literally melted. She shook their hands one by one. "It's nice to meet you all. Randy has told me so much about you all. It's nice to be able to put a face to the name".

The timing had been perfect. Less than a couple of minutes later. Mouch's doctor came in.

He looked at Chief Boden.

"Chief, have we been able to locate a family member"?

Emily stood forward.

"Doctor Emily McHolland, I'm Randy's sister".

The doctor's eyebrow lifted in interest. "Doctor Andrew Baxter, neuro".

He put his hand out to shake Emily's.

"What is your specialty Dr. McHolland, if I may ask"?

"Cardio-thoracic surgery".

"Impressive".

Kelly and Matt looked at the doctor who was good looking and around the same age as Emily and realized that he was totally into her.

"How is Randy"?

"His vitals are stable but the edema in his brain hasn't resorbed. If the situation remains the same I'll have to perform a craniotomy in the next 24h".

Emily nodded. "I also assume that if his vitals become unstable, you will go in before that"?

"Naturally. I will perform another CT-scan first thing tomorrow morning and then we'll decide what we do".

"Is he conscious"?

"He comes in and out of consciousness but he does remain somewhat responsive to things going on around him".

He paused for a moment and looked at her. She was charming and more attractive than any of the cardio-thoracic surgeons they had in the hospital.

"Would you like to see him"?

She nodded. "What is your ICU policy"?

"Two people and for 30 minutes maximum twice a day. I assume that your policy is somewhat similar"?

She nodded and turned her attention back to the group of firefighters.

"Would someone like to go with me"?

Kelly was surprised. In her voice he almost heard a plea. He guessed she didn't want to be alone, at least not for the first time she saw him.

Matt walked up to Emily. "I've already been, but if you need me, I can come with you".

Kelly spoke up in turn. "I haven't had the chance to see him yet. If you are more comfortable with Matt by your side, I'd understand".

She looked at Otis and Joe. "Have you been to see him"?

They both nodded affirmatively.

She looked at Matt. "It's OK. I'll go with"…

She turned to Kelly. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, it's really not like me but I've forgotten your name".

"It's not a problem. It's Kelly. Kelly Severide".

"Ben's son"?

Kelly nodded but wondered how Emily knew her dad. Yet he didn't press for an answer and followed her and Doctor Baxter. He stood behind as Dr. Baxter and Emily took the lead down the long corridor. They were apparently talking about her job in Paris and he let his ears stray into their conversation. As he talked Dr. Baxter put his hand on Emily's back and gave Kelly a quick look. Kelly could have initially thought that it was an amicable gesture between a doctor and a patient's family, in order to support them but the way he was looking at Emily and the look he had given Kelly, meant that it was much more than that and Kelly couldn't help but find that it was misplaced.

Dr Baxter stopped in front of a fully windowed room. He turned to Emily. "I'll leave you. If you need anything, day or night, don't hesitate to have me beeped. I literally live here".

With that he left the two of them standing. They stood there for a moment watching Randy through the window.

Randy looked frail and pale. Cuts and bruises could be seen on his face and arms and Emily guessed his body was in a similar condition. She sighed and looked down at the floor. What she did next amazed Kelly. She took a deep breath and looked forward again. He could tell she was fighting back tears. She grabbed the door handle and opened it. He followed almost feeling like an intruder in a brother and sister's intimacy. Emily walked up to Randy, put one hand on his face, took his hand in the other and leaned in.

"Randy, it's me. I'm here. If you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand".

Her eyes never left his face as she waited for some kind of response. It came slowly and softly but Kelly could see it, Randy was moving his fingers around Emily's hand.

Emily smiled and he noticed how beautiful her smile was.

She bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead just as he usually did with Katie.

"I want you to rest as much as you can. You are in good hands and they are going to do everything they can to get you back on foot in no time. I'll be here as much as I can. I love you".

She again leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Oh and your friend Kelly is here with me. All the guys are here, they are rooting for you and want you back on your feet as quickly as possible. We are all going to be here for you, every step of the way".

Kelly walked over to the other side of the bed and placed his hand in Randy's.

"Hey Mouch, you gave us quite a scare, but as your sister says, you're in good hands. And don't worry about her, we'll take good care of her too, so just get better, ok buddy"?

He knew he wouldn't get an answer back from Mouch but felt him move his fingers around his hand.

Before they knew it, they were interrupted by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow morning between 10am & 11:30 am".

Once again Emily leaned down and kisses Randy. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Hang in there big brother"!

Kelly squeezed his hand before letting it go and following Emily out of the room. The both exited the ICU ward in silence and once behind the double doors, Emily stopped dead in her tracks, put her head down, brought her hand to her face and started to cry.

Kelly felt helpless and didn't know what to do. He looked around and then eventually his instinct kicked in and he took her in his arms to comfort her.

Matt who had come looking for them, was witnessing the entire scene from afar. He and Kelly locked eyes. Matt gave him a dirty look and then walked away.

Kelly wanted to know what all of that was about. He would need to talk to Matt about it and fast!


	2. Chapter 2

Matt arrived at the hospital a little after 9AM. He took the elevator up to the ICU floor and walked out. As he reached the waiting room he came nose to nose with Kelly. Kelly was holding a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin in his hands.

Matt noticed that Kelly was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. Seeing Kelly there before him made him jealous.

"You're up early".

Kelly looked inside the waiting room and Matt's eyes followed. There in the sofa was Emily asleep with Kelly's jacket as a blanket. Matt looked again at Kelly.

"She wouldn't leave last night. I couldn't leave her here alone".

Matt sighed. "You should have called me. I would have come back and stayed with her or convinced her to come over to my place".

Kelly shrugged. "You were gone when we came back to the waiting room. The chief tried to convince her but she was adamant about staying".

"Exactly, so you should have called me"!

"Matt you had left. I was here. Really it was not a problem. We talked for a while and then she crashed, I'm sure she was beat with the jet lag and her trip over". He paused for a moment not sure whether or not it was the right time to ask but since Emily was still sleeping it was probably the opportune moment. "Why did you leave last night? I thought you two were close? Was it something I did? I mean I saw the look on your face when you saw me comforting her".

Matt looked Kelly straight in the eyes. "She's not your type Kelly, so don't even think about it OK"!?

With that Matt walked into the waiting room and went to Emily's side. Kelly was speechless. Even if he felt attracted to her, there had been no hind thought the night before when he had taken her in his arms. He really didn't understand what Matt's problem was.

He joined them in the waiting room and watched as Matt caressed Emily's hair. "Ems.."?

Emily started waking up, then suddenly she jolted up. "Is it Randy"?

Matt obviously had no news, so he looked desperately at Kelly. Kelly stepped forward.

"No, no news. I brought you some coffee and a muffin in case you feel like eating".

He placed them on the table in front of Emily.

"Thank you Kelly, it's very nice of you".

She grabbed the coffee and drank a sip.

Matt looked at her. "Ems, you should have left the hospital for the night. You could have come home with me".

"Matt, you were gone. Kelly told me that you are with someone and you live together, I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I'm used to hospitals and I've slept in much worse conditions, trust me".

"I'm sure you have, but Gabriella and I would have loved having you, we have a spare bedroom you know".

Emily nodded. "I just wanted to stay here in case Randy's condition worsened. But don't worry about me, I was in good hands".

Matt smiled faintly. "I see that".

She smiled, folded Kelly's jacket and handed it over to him. "Thanks for that".

"My pleasure".

A nurse showed up at the door. "Excuse me Dr. McHolland"?

Emily rose. "Yes"?

"Dr. Baxter would like to speak with you. If you'll follow me, please".

The nurse turned around and headed out the door. Emily smiled weakly at Kelly and Matt and followed her. They entered the ICU ward and stopped in front of Randy's room.

Dr. Baxter was standing on the other side of the hall at the doctor and nurses station. He turned to Emily.

"Unfortunately, the scan results show no sign of improvement whatsoever. We are going to have to operate, I'm afraid. Would you like to see the scans"?

Emily nodded in silence and stepped in front of the screen to see the scans. The subdural edema was there, there was no doubt, it wasn't big but it was sufficient to cause damage if it remained untreated. It also explained how Randy was having a hard time remaining conscious.

"Obviously", resumed Dr. Baxter, "I will need your signature, without delay, to perform the craniotomy".

"Of course. Where do I need to sign"?

He handed her the form. "You are a doctor, but do you wish for me to go through with you the potential risks of this kind of surgery"?

"No, I'm fully aware of the risks, but thank you for asking".

She signed the document and handed it back to him.

Dr. Baxter turned to the nurse. "Ok, let's prep him for surgery ASAP".

He then put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "I'll make sure you are informed as soon as we are done, but it could be a couple of hours".

He walked away and Emily stood for a brief moment looking at Randy. She then quietly walked out of the ICU ward and returned to the waiting room.

She stopped at the door and leaned against it's opening. Matt and Kelly looked at her.

"They are taking him to surgery now. We should know in a couple of hours".

Matt's phone rang. "Casey"!

He listened and seemed angry. "Chief, come on, I took the day off on purpose to stay at the hospital. Can't somebody else fill in"?

He listened as his face dropped. "OK, I'll be there in 10 minutes".

He hung up and put his phone away in his pocket. "Ems, I'm really sorry. The person who was supposed to replace me today has gone ill and I need to go to work".

He walked over to her and hugged her. Kelly watched in silence. There was something about the two of them that seemed to fit. "Call me when you hear anything ok"?

"I will and don't worry, I'm fine. You should go to work".

He kissed her on the forehead and nodded to Kelly to follow him outside the waiting room.

When they were alone he looked at Kelly. "Look out for her OK"?

Kelly shrugged. "Yeah so you can give me a dirty look like last night"?

Matt's eyes closed a little as if he was going to go on a rampage. "Don't get smart Kelly. I can't be here so someone does".

With that he walked away. He was really pissed off at the Chief for calling him back. He had taken the day off to be by Emily's side and now not only was it not going to be the case but he found himself again jealous that she was going to be with Kelly. There were so many things he wanted to tell her and even though he knew it wasn't the right time with Mouch being in the hospital and in surgery, he knew that moments like these would be rare.

Kelly came back and sat down in the sofa next to Emily. He put his hand in his pocket and felt something. He had almost forgotten that he had that in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to Emily.

"We always something personal with us when we work. Mouch had this".

Emily looked at the watch laying in Kelly's hand and smiled as she took it.

"It was our dads'. Thank you".

She looked at it and held on to it in her hand.

Kelly sighed. "You know we all consider each other family but to be fair, I don't know much about Mouch and his life, or yours for that matter".

"Our parents died in a car accident the summer before my senior year. We lived in New Jersey at the time. Randy was already a firefighter in Manhattan. We were both devastated. Randy was older than me so he could have taken care of me, but he would have never been able to combine work and taking care of me. I was 16 and even if I think I was old enough at the time to care for myself, Randy was concerned. He has always been very protective of me".

Kelly smiled.

"We had some family here in Chicago, who could keep an eye on me when he was working, so he asked for his transfer. He got a small house, just sufficient for the two of us and when he wasn't around, either our Aunt would come to the house or I'd go over to theirs. September rolled by and I started my senior year. That's where I met Matt and Hallie".

"Ah.. I was wondering how you two came to know each other".

"Well it was there. We were inseparable. We hung out, did a lot of things the three of us. When Hallie and I went off to University, Matt went off to the Firefighting Academy".

Kelly saw an opening and he took it, maybe he would finally understand what was behind Matt's reactions.

"So have you and Matt ever been a couple"?

"Why the question"?

"I don't know, just curious".

"No.. it's more than curiosity. What's brought on this question"?

Kelly felt suddenly in a difficult situation and regretted having brought up the question.

"Nothing. Look it was just a question. You don't have to answer it".

She looked at Kelly and searched his eyes intensively. One thing about her and being a doctor was that she was very good at reading people and anticipating reactions. There was something more to the story than Kelly was telling her.

"Has Matt said anything to you"?

Kelly shrugged. "He may have made a few comments".

"Oh yeah? Like what"?

"That I'm not your type. That I should stay away from you, those kinds of things. You know the kind of things an older brother says to protect the little sister or maybe even a jealous ex-boyfriend".

Emily shook her head.

"Yeah well Matt should know better than to mind his own business"!

She was getting angry. She took a deep breath and looked at Kelly again. "I'm sorry Kelly that came out wrong. I shouldn't get angry".

"Hey, don't worry. He also gets on my nerves every once in a while".

They both laughed.

"Well considering the comments he made to you, I guess you have a right to an explanation".

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before she looked up at the ceiling, recollecting all the information she needed to tell him the story.

"When Hallie and I were in Med School, Matt and I hooked up. We were together for 3 years. Everything was perfect. We were even talking about moving in together. Then I got offered the possibility to go to New York at Columbia University Hospital and meet up with some of the world's best cardio-thoracic surgeons on a weeklong seminar. It was great for my career and could open up a lot of doors for me. Matt convinced me to go. So I left for New York. Between the seminars, his shifts, we didn't have much of a chance to talk during that week. When I came back, something was different. Matt was awkward, Hallie was too. After a few days of being home, it dawned on me and I confronted Matt. My worst fear had become reality. Matt and Hallie had slept together while I was in New York. I was a mess. I drowned myself in work, slept most nights at the hospital not wanting to see either one of them and then two months later, I got contacted by one of the Professors from the seminar. He was looking for a new intern for his hospital and he wanted me. So I got on a plane and landed in Paris. It's been 7 years and even if I'm still a bit sour when I talk about it, I've moved on and so has Matt. It's all water under the bridge".

Kelly remained silent. It made sense. Even if it was water under the bridge for her and she had turned the page, what if it hadn't been Matt's case?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four hours since Randy had gone into surgery. Emily was alone and pacing the waiting room. Kelly's shift had started and he had left, hence why she was alone. She was surprised at how even though they didn't really know each other, Kelly's presence soothed her. She felt safe and comforted when he was around. He had a way of keeping her mind occupied and she also had to admit he had beautiful eyes and an amazing smile. Any woman would feel safe and drawn to him. They had talked a lot about her life and Randy but she wondered if he had someone in his life.

"Dr. McHolland"?

Emily turned towards the door and saw the same nurse from this morning.

"Yes"?

"Dr. Baxter would like to see you".

Emily nodded. "Of course".

She followed the nurse to the doctor's station, where Dr. Baxter was sitting typing away at his computer. He stopped and turned to Emily.

"Have a seat", he said as he pulled up a chair by his side.

Emily sat down.

"The surgery went well. It was a bit longer than expected but we were able to resorb most if not all the blood. Randy is in recovery as we speak. He should be back in his room momentarily".

Emily gave a sigh of relief.

"How are you holding up"?

"It's been hard. No matter what we are used to seeing in our job, it's often very different when we are on the other side of the fence. But now, I'm relieved. Thank you Dr. Baxter".

"Andrew. Please call me Andrew".

She smiled. "Then call me Emily".

Just then the nurses wheeled Randy's bed back in to his room that was just behind them. One of the nurses came out and came to see them.

"He's awake".

Emily smiled again. It was a great sign.

"Emily, why don't you go in? I need to finish my op report and then I'll come and check up on him".

Emily nodded and stood. She walked in Randy's room and within seconds she was even more relieved as she saw him smiling when he saw her.

"Hey kiddo", Randy said with a deep voice.

In two big strides she was by his side and smiling even though the tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Hey you".

"Well are you going to hug me or not"?

She bent down and hugged him gently but in length. God how she had missed her big brother all these years.

He put his hand on her hair and caressed it, like he used to when she was little.

She pulled back and checked the monitors to see what his vitals were. For someone who had just had brain surgery he seemed to be doing great.

"You gave us a big scare, you know that! If you wanted me to come home, there were less dramatic ways of doing it"!

He chuckled. "You know me. Always doing in the drama"!

She grabbed the chair and pulled it by his side and sat down.

"The guys have been here a lot. Matt and Kelly were here this morning but had to take their shifts. Chief Boden and Matt came to pick me up at the airport and Kelly stayed here last night to keep me company".

Randy lifted his eyebrow. "Oh he did, did he? Well that was nice of him. I hope the guys didn't put their lives on hold for me"?

Andrew came in.

"Mr. McHolland, I'm Doctor Baxter, your neurosurgeon. How are you feeling"?

Randy nodded. "I'm tired".

Andrew smiled. "Well that's comprehensive after what you've been through and this type of surgery. I'll just perform a quick neurological exam. Can you follow my finger"?

Randy followed his finger.

"Great. Now can you squeeze my hand"?

Randy squeezed his hand.

"Great. Well your blood pressure is good, so is your oxygen. If all goes well in a couple of hours, I'll have you transferred to my service. I don't see the need to keep you in the ICU much longer than needed".

Emily was happy. Everything was going back to normal.

Andrew turned to Emily. "We should let him rest until then. It's lunchtime, why don't I show you the cafeteria so you can get something to eat"?

Emily looked at Randy and he nodded. "Go ahead. I'll sleep until you come back".

She stood and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back real soon".

He closed his eyes and Emily followed Andrew out of the room.

They arrived in the cafeteria and all Emily could see where hospital personnel.

"Is this the public cafeteria"?

"No. This is the staff cafeteria".

She leaned in. "I'm not staff. Really I can go eat in the normal cafeteria".

Andrew nodded. "Are you kidding? You are a doctor. It's not because you don't practice here that you should go eat elsewhere. Besides, you're my guest. It's not every day that I get to eat with a hotshot cardio-thoraric surgeon from Paris".

Emily laughed. "Hotshot"?

"I've done my research".

Emily blushed. She was never one to brag about her merits.

"And I'll add modest to the list", said Andrew as they picked out their food.

As they sat down at the table to eat Andrew looked at her. She was beautiful, charming, modest and simple.

"So did you ever think about coming back to practice in Chicago"?

Emily swallowed her mouthful of salad. "The thought, yes but never really took it further than that. Maybe I should. With what happened to Randy, I'm starting to realize how important he is to me".

"Well I'm sure there are few hospitals that would battle over someone with your resumé".

"Maybe. But right now, I'm here and I'm going to look after Randy during his recovery. The rest will have to wait".

"Of course".

They finished eating and headed back upstairs where Emily saw Matt and Kelly posted in the hallway near the waiting room.

Kelly looked at them and leaned in to speak to Matt. "I don't like that guy".

"Well that makes two of us".

Before reaching them Andrew stopped and looked at Emily.

"Emily, if all goes well Randy should be going home in a couple of days. I'll stop by a couple of times to check up on him and obviously approve his release, but I was wondering if I could call you sometime"?

Emily smiled kindly. She knew where he was going with it and even though it was the last thing on her mind, she decided to remain polite. After all, she didn't really know anyone anymore in Chicago and maybe an outing once in while would do her some good.

"Of course".

He left her and passed in front of Kelly and Matt without even given them a look or saying a word.

Emily arrived at their side.

"He's fine. The surgery is over and he's awake and talking".

Both Matt and Kelly sighed with relief. Matt instinctively took Emily in his arms and hugged her. "I'm glad he's out of the woods".

Even though Emily was in the hug, her eyes went to Kelly and met his. They locked and she smiled at him. He returned her smile. Matt broke the hug and released Emily. She went to Kelly and hugged him as well but she knew from their previous talk that it needed to remain platonic, at least where Matt was concerned.

When she pulled away, which was amazingly hard for her she went to sit in the waiting room.

"He's resting for the moment but they should be transferring him to a normal room soon. You then can all come and see him. I know he'll be glad. I've told him that you guys have been here for him and for me".

Andrew peeked his head in the door frame.

"Emily, he's just been transferred to the 3rd floor, room 376. I'll be by tonight to see how things are going, but if need be, don't hesitate to have the nurses beep me".

"Thank you Andrew".

He left and Matt smirked.

"So you and the neuro are on a first name basis huh"?

Emily nudged him. "Hey! You guys always call yourselves by your last names or nicknames, at least when it comes to Mouch, us doctors we call each other by our first names"!

She stood. "So are you guys coming"?

Just as they walked out, the rest of the group was arriving. They stopped and spoke for a while, letting Emily meet Gabriella, Leslie, Peter and Chris.

They all took the elevator to the third floor and she watched Gabriella with Matt. Even if she hadn't been officially introduced as Matt's girlfriend, it was evident that it was her. They looked happy, even though Matt seemed a bit awkward. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with her presence.

Emily knocked on the door and came in.

Randy was sitting in bed with the remote control in his hand desperately trying to turn on the TV. She nodded.

"No TV. At least not for the next couple of days Randy. Your brain needs rest and sure doesn't need you to start processing everything it sees on TV. Besides, you've got company".

She returned to the door and opened it, letting all the group flow in.

Randy was in heaven. He laughed and joked around with all of them. He was in great spirits. Emily found herself in the same spirits and felt as though she had been a part of their lives forever. That was the magic of a family, even if it wasn't a blood related one. Little by little the group left the room. Only Matt, Gabriella, Kelly and the chief remained.

The door opened on a nurse who Emily had already met upstairs.

"Dr. McHolland, there is some paperwork that needs to be filled in at the admissions office. It's on the ground floor to your left".

She then looked at Randy. "Besides, this good looking firefighter needs his rest". She gave him a wink and then stepped out.

Emily laughed and looked at her brother. "Wow, hey look at that, you've got a fan! I'll go fill out the paperwork and then I'll be back".

She grabbed her bag and headed out the door as the rest of them stayed with Randy.

The elevator doors started to close and then reopened as an arm came through. Emily who had been looking at her feet looked up. It was Kelly.

"Randy asked me if I wouldn't mind going with you afterwards to his place to get him some things".

"Of course. I guess I hadn't thought of that".

"Well it's normal, you've had a lot on your mind and to be honest, I don't even know how you're still standing".

Emily smiled and sighed. "I'm used to it. I often do 48 hour shifts with back to back surgeries".

Emily bit her lower lip. "So did Randy ask you or did you offer to come with me"?

Kelly moved in a bit closer. Had it been anyone else, she would have felt uncomfortable, but not with him.

He looked at her. "I offered to go with you. Why? Would you have wanted Matt or the Chief to go with you"?

She bit her lip again and he noticed it. She was blushing and he found that exciting.

"No. I'm glad it's you, but you should be prepared to get your share of attitude from Matt, after this".

Kelly leaned in even closer and put his hand on the wall of the elevator behind Emily.

"I don't care about Matt. As far as I'm concerned, it's none of his business"!

What he said was true. He was attracted to Emily. He wanted to know her. He wanted to be with her. Matt had his chance many years back and had blown it, it was too late now to come and tell him to keep away!


	4. Chapter 4

Emily opened Randy's front door and stepped inside. It has been her home too when she had lived in Chicago.

As always, it was tidy, not a single thing was out of place. Randy didn't really show it but he was a maniac when it came to order and tidiness.

Kelly's eyes were everywhere. He had never been to Mouchs' home. He walked over to one of the walls and looked at some pictures.

"When was this"? he asked, pointing at one of the pictures.

Emily who was on the other side of the room came and stood next to him. She smiled.

"That was at my high school graduation".

She looked at the others. "That one was at the University graduation. And that one was when I started med school".

Kelly nodded. She had not changed.

He turned and looked at the other wall. There was a family portrait. Emily was still a little baby and Mouch a teenager.

"So those are your parents"?

Emily turned around. "Yes. We were in New Jersey at the time. Our dad worked at the local bank and our mom was a kindergarten teacher".

She sighed. "I miss them. I know it's been years but there are always moments in your life that you wish you could share with your parents, and well I can't. We can't".

"I'm going to go upstairs get a few things for him. I'll be right back".

"OK. Take your time".

Emily headed upstairs and Kelly continued looking around the house. He could have felt as though he was violating Mouchs' intimacy but he had pictures everywhere. You could tell that even though Emily lived far away, she was still more than present in his life.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks in front of two pictures. The first was of Emily, she was sitting in a park with the sun setting just behind her. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He looked more intensely at the picture next to it and called out to Emily.

"Randy was married"?

Emily was just arriving downstairs.

She laughed seeing Kelly's reaction.

"Yes, Randy was married. He was in his early twenties when he and Jane met. They were perfect for each other or so I thought. But after being married for a couple of years, she couldn't handle the stress of having a husband firefighter, never knowing if he would come home after his shift. So they got a divorce. Ever since then, he has never gotten in a serious relationship. She broke his heart, I think he's just protecting himself and doesn't want to put any other woman in that position. I think it's sad".

Kelly leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"Why"?

"Because, when you read the statistics and you talk with firefighters, you know that there are more risks you'll die crossing the street than doing their job. It's just a pity that the few exceptions apparently make it a general understanding of being a firefighter".

"True. Has that vision changed with what happened to Randy"?

"Absolutely not! Randy saves lives and homes. He has always put others first and I know that if he were to choose how to die, he would choose to do it doing his job. I am proud of him for that and respect him for that. Not all firefighters are like him, some do it just for the glory or to attract women".

"Oh really? To attract women"? He leaned in to her. "Is that why you think I'm a firefighter Emily"?

She smiled. "No, not you. But from past experience, I know that some find it cool to be a firefighter and well let's face it more than 75% of the female population have a thing for men in uniform"!

Kelly laughed whole heartedly. "And would you say you are a part of that 75%"?

"Maybe, but you've got to have more than the uniform if you want to get my attention. Besides, when I first saw you, you weren't wearing your uniform".

"So are you saying that I've got your attention"?

She smiled and headed for the door. "Only time will tell".

He caught up with her. "That's it"?

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You're on the right path".

She walked out the door leaving Kelly beaming in the living room. He closed the light and locked the door behind him.

Ok so he had her attention. Now he was going to do everything he could to keep it.

Two days later, Randy had been discharged and he and Emily were watching Backdraft on cable. There were sitting next to each other in the sofa and she had her head on his shoulder, just like they used to do when they were younger. Her phone beeped next to her. She took it and smiled. Randy was looking at her. Ok, so he hadn't seen her in a long long time but he was sure he hadn't seen her smile like that for quite some time. The pictures she would send of her when in Paris were often neutral or sad.

"Everything OK Ems"?

"Yeah. It's Kelly. He's visiting Katie in Denver".

"You two seem to be hitting it off quite well".

"He's a great guy. I enjoy his company and we can sit and talk for hours without getting bored".

"Are you two…"?

She nudged him. "No. Besides even if I wanted to, every chance I get to be alone with Kelly, Matt comes strolling in. I don't know it's like he's got some kind of radar"!

"But you'd like to".

"Look, I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm not going to jump into a relationship blindly. If something has to happen, it will happen all naturally".

He took his sister in his arms for a massive hug. "Ok. As long as you are happy. You want me to talk to Matt"?

"No. I'll handle Matt if and when the time comes. But since we are speaking of romance and love.. It seems as though romance is in the air for you"!

Randy stared at the tv. "I have no idea what you are talking about".

"The hell you don't. Nurse Stephanie has been around here twice a day, checking up on you, cooking you meals"…

"She's just being nice, is all".

Emily smiled. "Ok then.. I guess we'll just have to wait and see".

Randy pushed her out of his arms. "Well are you going to answer Severide"?

"Oh yeah".

She looked at Randy. "Hey Randy"?

"Yeah kiddo"?

"Thanks".

"For what"?

"For having taken care of me when Mom and Dad died. I know that if you hadn't be there then, I wouldn't be where I am now".

"I'm your brother, we are family and that's what family does, they stick together and look out for each other. I'm damn proud of you and where you are today, and even if I'm partly to take the credit, you did it all on your own"!

"I love you".

He took her once again in his arms. "I love you too Ems"!

Being there with her brother after all these years was more important to Emily than anything else in the world. She had almost lost him and that had scared her. Kelly would have to wait for his message.

Another couple of days passed. Kelly was back from Denver but had not been very present, much to Emily's dismay. She was in the city center running a few errands when her phone rang.

"Emily? It's Andrew. How is our favorite patient"?

"Hello Andrew. He's fine. He's been watched over like a hawk. Thank you for asking".

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a sandwich today for lunch? There's a nice little deli near the hospital with a couple of seats"?

"Yeah sure, why not. Where shall we meet"?

"Let's say in 20 minutes outside the hospital. Is that too early for you"?

She looked at her watch. "No, I'm in the city so it's not a problem at all. I'll see you there".

"Looking forward to it".

With that he hung up and Emily returned to her errands. She stopped by the dry cleaners to drop off some of Randy's shirts then headed slowly for the hospital. When she got there Andrew was already outside waiting for her.

He smiled as she reached him. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you could have lunch".

She smiled back. "You were lucky, I was in the area".

He showed her the deli across the street and they started walking. "How is Randy"?

"He's doing good. Still gets tired every now and then but I make sure he gets a balanced diet and gets enough rest, and when I'm not there Stephanie does".

"Nurse Stephanie from my service"? he said as they sat down at a table.

"Yep. She stops by before and after her shift to keep him company, cook him meals, help tidy up the house.. I don't know but I think there's something there".

He smiled and placed his hand on Emily's. "And you? How are you doing"?

Emily appreciated his kindness but the fact that he was placing his hand on hers made it clear that he wanted more and she wasn't at all interested. Yet she didn't remove his hand out of politeness. There were simpler and less aggressive ways of telling someone you were not interested.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the time with Randy and making sure he's resting as much as he can".

"Emily, can I ask you a personal question"?

"Sure".

"Are you seeing anyone"?

"Not really but there is the hope of someone".

He looked at her and understood.

"The firefighter"?

She nodded in agreement.

He slowly removed his hand. "Well he hope he knows that he is a very lucky guy".

The rest of their lunch remained uneventful. They talked a lot about their jobs and then Andrew returned to work. Emily continued running her errands and reached home just in time for dinner. She knew Randy would not be there as he had texted her that he and Stephanie were going out to grab a bite to eat.

She was busy looking for her keys as she neared the house.

"Hey there stranger".

She looked up and saw Kelly sitting on the front steps of the house. She smiled. Seeing him there had just made her day.

"Hi".

He looked at the house. "I rang but no one answered. I hope you don't mind my waiting out here for you".

She sat down next to him. "Randy is out with Stephanie and no, I absolutely don't mind".

He smiled. "I thought we could catch a movie".

"That would be great".

He waited for her as she went inside and dropped off the bag of groceries she had.

When they got to the movie theater they opted for an action movie and shared popcorn. They parked down the street from her house and decided to walk the rest of the way as it was a beautiful evening. As they walked side by side, their hands brushed each other. The electricity between them could be felt and Kelly knew there and then that he wanted more. He knew exactly how he wanted this evening to end.

His hopes suddenly hit rock bottom when he saw him! Damn it, what was Matt doing sitting on the front steps of Mouchs' house. He really wanted to hit him. He really had the knack for being there always when Kelly was with Emily.

He stopped walking and looked at Emily. She too seemed a bit disappointed that Matt was there.

"Emily, I need to go. I'll call you ok"?

"Kelly, you don't need to go".

He nodded. "No, it's best that I go. But I'll call you, I promise".

He didn't even give Matt a look and turned around heading back to his car down the street. Emily watched him walk away then headed for the house.

"Matt".

"Emily, I was just coming to say hi to Mouch".

"Well, he's out. I'm sorry you missed him. Look Matt don't take this the wrong way but I'm exhausted. I've been in the city all day running errands and I'm going to call it a night".

He smiled. "Of course. I understand. Tell Mouch I stopped by".

Emily opened the door as Matt walked away. She closed the door, took off her coat and put it on the wall hook. Randy still wasn't home, but she didn't worry. The doorbell rang. She sighed. What was it going to take for Matt to get the picture?

She yanked it open yelling out. "Matt, will you please stop…".

She stopped talking and found herself face to face with Kelly.

"Kelly? Is everything all right"?

"No".

He pulled her into him and pulled her face to his as he kissed her at first softly then passionately. Emily let go completely. The moment she had been waiting for this past month had finally taken place and it was perfect!

He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Now everything is all right. Goodnight Emily".

He started to walk away. "Goodnight Kelly".

She closed the door and stayed in the hallway for a few minutes with a feeling of floating in the air!


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke the following morning to sounds coming from the kitchen. She paused for a moment and smiled thinking about the previous night. She knew she must have looked like a teenager but she couldn't help but beam. She would never admit it but Kelly was the first guy to kiss her ever since Matt had cheated on her. In other terms, what Matt had done to her years back had broken her and she had raised a brick wall around herself. For some odd reason, with Randy being in the hospital and meeting Kelly, that brick wall had quickly crumbled.

She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand of her old room, it read 7 AM. Damn that was early. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts when she stumbled into the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. She was about to sermon Randy on wanting to do too much but was surprised to see Randy sitting at the kitchen table and Stephanie behind the stovetop.

Seeing how early it was, that she had not heard them come home last night and also the fact that Stephanie was there so early, Emily understood that they had come home late and that Stephanie had slept the night with him.

Stephanie turned from the stovetop and placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Oh good morning Emily. Did we wake you"?

Randy turned around to see his sister eyeing him; he smiled back at her like a teenage boy.

"No worries. I think that even without the noise, the smell of the pancakes would have brought me out of bed. They smell and look great Stephanie".

Stephanie smiled. "All right then, sit down and let's have breakfast".

Emily moved in and hugged Randy from behind. "Take it easy Romeo, ok"? She kissed him on the cheek and sat down in the chair besides him.

He looked at her and whispered back. "I have no idea what you are talking about".

Emily lifted her eyebrow and looked at him with a look that said 'BS'!

"So why are you up so early"?

Stephanie poured Randy some coffee and when she got to Emily's cup, Emily put her hand on it to say she didn't want any. Instead she got up and went to grab the milk carton in the fridge. Emily hated coffee, at least as a drink, but she loved coffee ice cream and the smell of coffee.

"I thought maybe I could go see the guys at the station. Stephanie was going to drive me".

The station? Kelly was doing the day shift, so he'd be there. What a great idea!

She swallowed a forkful of pancakes. "Sounds like a great idea Randy. Mind if I join you"?

It was his turn to eye her. "So what did you do last night? You were on your way home when I texted you".

"Well actually Kelly was waiting on the steps when I came back and we decided to go to the movies".

"The movies"?

"Yeah, we went to see "Iron Fist" with Jason Statham. It was great".

"You actually watched the movie"?

Emily laughed. "Randy I'm not a teenager anymore. I do know how to control myself"!

They finished their breakfast and as Randy and Stephanie put the table away, Emily went to get dressed. She opted for a beautiful but casual summer dress and put her hair up in a braid.

They settled down in Stephanie's car and rode 20 minutes to station 51.

They parked alongside the road and walked all three of them over. Otis and Joe were putting the material back in the truck.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in"?!

Joe walked over and greeted them. "Hey Mouch, it's good to see you out and about, man"!

Otis met up with them and hugged Mouch. "We've missed you"!

Mouch introduced Stephanie to both of them and then they went to hug and say hi to Emily. They all walked towards the inside of the station.

Joe was the first to go in. The rest of the squad was sitting in the kitchen area.

"Look who's here"!

Most of them turned around or shifted their attention and in minutes they were by Mouchs' side. In turn they greeted Stephanie and Emily.

"You must be Emily"?

She turned to see a guy on her right side with his hand out. She put her hand out and shook it. "Yes I am".

"I'm Jeff Clarke".

Emily thought for a while. "Oh right the army guy. Randy mentioned you joined 51 just recently. Are you enjoying the change in job"?

"Yes thank you. I'm going to go say hi to Mouch. It was a pleasure meeting you".

She smiled. "Same here".

The crowd around Mouch and Stephanie had increased and Emily searched the room. No sign of Kelly or Matt for that matter.

She felt someone grab her hand and pull her from the crowd. She turned her head and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, with that smile and the look in his eyes. She followed him without a word as he lead her down the hall into a supply room and closed the door behind him. He looked at her the way she had never been looked at.

"Hey gorgeous"! he said as he pulled her into his strong arms. "God you are beautiful".

This time she took the initiative and kissed him. Just as the night before, it was soft at first, then passionate as their lips parted and their tongues met. Shivers went through her like an electrical surge. Their kissing intensified as he caressed the back of her neck and then backed her up against the wall, to take control. After a few minutes, and against their burning desire, they parted out of breath.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night", he said as he brushed and unbraided string of hair behind her ear.

"Same here. When Randy said Stephanie was talking him to 51, I knew it was a way for me to see you".

He leaned in and kissed her again. "It was a great idea".

"I should go back near Randy".

Kelly nodded. "Ok. You go first, I'll follow in a little while". He grabbed her again and kissed her. "Can I see you tonight"?

She laughed. "Why not? You thought I had plans with someone else"?

"You better not"!

She put her hand on face. "Kelly Severide, as far as I'm concerned, I'm free to be in your plans everyday"!

With that she walked out and walked back towards the kitchen area.

"Emily"?

She stopped dead in her tracks and winced. She pivoted. "Matt. Hi"! She headed back towards the closet door and put her hand on it very naturally as Matt walked her way. She silently prayed that Kelly would hear Matt and feel the pressure on the door and not come out.

"What are you doing here"?

She smiled. "I came with Randy".

He looked beyond her. "What Mouch is here"?

Emily felt the door budge underneath her hand. Even though she didn't want to hide what was going on, especially not when it came to Matt, it still wasn't the time or place to 'come out of the closet' about her and Kelly. Still very naturally she placed herself with her back to the door. After a few tries, she finally felt that Kelly had stopped trying to open it.

"Yeah, he's with everyone in the kitchen. He's probably sitting in the sofa making sure no one forgets that it's his".

"Right. And you were going where"?

"Ok, don't laugh but this place is huge. I was at the ladies room and I think I got lost.. All the doors look the same".

She looked behind her at the door. "Heck, I probably would have walked in through this door thinking it was where I needed to go"!

Matt laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Trust me you don't want to go in there. That's one of the supply rooms". He pulled her away from the door. "Come on, I'll take you back to the kitchen".

He then stopped and looked at her. "Emily, are you free tonight. I'd like for us to talk"?

Kelly who had finally understood what Emily had been trying to tell him, had his ears against the door. What the hell was Matt up to now?

"Oh look Matt, tonight is really not a good time. What did you want to talk about"?

"Don't worry. We'll talk some other time".

As he heard the footsteps walk away from the door, Kelly opened it slowly and came out watching Matt stroll off with Emily. She turned her head to look behind her. Kelly looked at her and winked before heading in the opposite direction.

When they got back, the crowd had dissipated and Mouch was sitting in 'his' sofa talking to the chief. Emily and Matt walked up to them.

"Hello Chief Boden", said Emily.

The chief smiled. "Wallace remember"?

She smiled back. "Right, I'm sorry".

"It's good to see you Emily. I can see that you are taking good care of Randy".

"Yes. If everything goes well he should be coming back soon. I know he's impatient to get back to work"!

"Damn right I am"! said Randy.

Kelly walked in nonchalantly in the room.

"Mouch! What a wonderful surprise"!

"Severide, good to see you".

Kelly looked at Emily. "Hello Emily, it's nice to see you again".

She nodded. "Kelly".

Randy looked at Emily and she gave him discreetly a look that told him not to say a thing.

Just then the alarm went off and all of them scrambled towards the garage. This was not new to Emily. Very often after school, she would spend time at the station waiting for Randy to finish his shift. Kelly gave Emily one last look and disappeared.

Emily sat down next to Randy and he looked at her. "Where did you disappear off to"?

Emily blushed and coughed a little. "The supply closet".

Randy laughed and laughed. She nudged him and Stephanie joined in.

"Randy get off her back will you"?

Emily liked Stephanie, she truly felt that she was good for Randy.

Emily looked at the wall clock. It was 10:30. They would probably be out for an hour and Randy didn't seem the slightest bit in a hurry to leave.

"Stephanie, they'll most probably be hungry when they come back, why don't we go check out the kitchen and see if we can't put together a decent meal for them"?

"I'm in". said Stephanie and they both headed off to the kitchen.

By the time they came back, it was almost noon. Emily's guess had been right and she and Stephanie had almost finished preparing a delicious chicken risotto when they all walked back in.

"Wow, something smells good", said Hermann as he came towards the kitchen.

Gabriela followed with Leslie and Matt.

"You cooked us lunch"? Gabriela asked as she leaned over the counter to see what was in the pans.

Emily smiled. "Well, we thought you might like a good home cooked meal"!

Stephanie chipped in. "It was Emily's idea".

"Thanks Emily"! said a few of them in unison.

Kelly and Matt walked in at the same time and when they saw her both smiled. Emily couldn't help but think at how ironic the situation was. One was her past and the other was her present and both so different.

Kelly walked naturally behind the kitchen counter and placed himself next to Emily while Matt looked on.

"This looks delicious". He discreetly placed his hand on her back so Matt wouldn't see. "Can I help you take this over to the table"?

"That would be nice, thank you Kelly".

He grabbed the pan with one hand and let his other hand trail off her back as he walked away.

After lunch Randy was getting tired and they decided to go back home. As they left, Kelly gave her a nod of the head and signed that he'd be there at 6PM. She had nodded back.

At 6PM the doorbell rang. Emily was finishing getting ready upstairs. Randy went to open the door.

"Severide".

"Mouch".

"Come in. Emily should be down shortly".

Kelly walked in and Randy pointed to the couch, where Kelly sat down.

"Mouch, I hope my taking your sister out is not a problem"?

Randy remained standing.

"Severide, I have to admit that your reputation precedes you"…

Kelly was about to say something but Randy cut him off. "Let me finish".

"My sister has great instincts. So I will trust her instincts and her judgment and give you the benefit of the doubt. But you just as much as hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will have your head on a stick, you got that"?

Kelly nodded. "Crystal clear. Thank you Randy".

Emily walked in and Kelly stood. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a v-neck top and sandals. Her hair was down and she was wearing a natural touch of make-up.

"Sorry I'm late".

He walked over to her and kissed her.

She grabbed a sweater and her purse and kissed Randy goodbye.

"Oh, Stephanie is coming over after her shift".

Emily looked at Randy, who trying to make this information pass without too much of importance.

"Ok. Should I expect pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning then"?

He grabbed one of the sofa pillows and threw it at her. "Would you get out of here already"!

Emily laughed and followed Kelly outside.

"What was that about"? Kelly asked as they walked towards his car.

"Stephanie slept over last night".

"Really"?

Emily settled in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Yep and I'm more than certain that my brother, even though he is attached to it, didn't sleep on the sofa"!

They drove for about a half an hour and stopped at a park. It was lit with lanterns, a jazz group was playing and people were either strolling or sitting listening to the music.

Kelly opened the trunk of his car and took out what looked like a picnic basket and a blanket. He led Emily to a stop in the grass and set down the blanket.

They sat there together listening to the music, eating the finger food that Kelly had prepared and simply enjoying their time together. Every now and then, they would kiss each other as she was settled against his chest.

It wasn't extravagant, but it was simply romantic. She didn't need much more.

Around midnight, the park had pretty much cleared out. The jazz band was putting their things away and Emily and Kelly picked up their things and headed for the car. He placed the things in his truck and as Emily walked to the passenger side of the car, he grabbed her and started kissing her. He picked her up and sat her down on the hood of the trunk and placed himself between her legs as he continued to kiss her.

It's true what Randy had said. He did have a reputation of sleeping with a lot of different women and not staying in relationships a long time, but for the first time, he felt, he knew it was different.

He pulled back and looked at her. The moon was lighting her face and he remembered the photo he had seen of her with the sun setting behind her. She was so beautiful. Even though he had pulled back, she was still holding on to him. He leaned and placed his forehead against hers.

"We should go".

"I don't want to go home", she breathed into him.

"Then don't".

He lifted her off the hood and they walked to their respective doors. They drove in silence and looked at each other every chance they got. He had his hand on her thigh and she had hers on the back of his neck, caressing it gently.

They arrived at his loft. They got to the door and he stopped. "Oh. I forgot to mention, Shay and I live together, we rent this place together. But don't worry, she's at her girlfriend's for the night".

She nodded in understanding.

Kelly opened the door and the minute it was closed, they were on each other. As they kissed she lifted his t-shirt over his head. She then let her hands caress his muscular chest. He moaned slightly at her touch. He pulled back and in turn lifted off her shirt. He was happily surprised, she hid her game well but she was toned and as he caressed her chest and her back, he noticed how soft her skin was. He took her again in his arms and kissed her all the while leading her to the stairs. By the time they got at the bottom of the stairs, she had undone his jeans and she had lost her black bra. The top half of their bodies was skin on skin and she loved the way it felt. They paused and as he removed his shoes, she removed her sandals. They continued their foreplay as much as they could going up the stairs and into his room. He laid her down on his bed and kissed every inch of her body. She moaned and arched her back. He moved off the bed, removed his pants and boxer shorts, and then removed hers. She caught him off guard and swiped his legs making him fall on his back. She placed herself over him and caressed and kissed every inch of his body, just as he had done to her. He grabbed her hands and flipped her on her back.

He looked at her for a brief moment. "You are so beautiful Emily". Then he was in her, she moaned in ecstasy. They made love most of the night, moaning, groaning, coming together, softly, passionately.

Eventually Emily fell asleep in his arms, with her head on his chest. Feeling her close to him, he let himself doze off realizing that he wanted more, much more!


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly woke up to an empty bed. 'Shit', he thought. What if it had been all too soon? Had he done something wrong? He sat up and looked around. All his fears vanished when he saw the two pairs of jeans piled up on the floor. He sprung out of bed and searched for his before putting it on and leaving the room bare chested.

As he came down the stairs, he saw her behind the stovetop in her underwear and one of his button-down shirts. He walked over to her. She had heard him but was hadn't turned around as she didn't want to burn breakfast. He arrived behind her and put his arms around her.

"Morning gorgeous".

She put the pan off the heat, placed it aside and turned to face him. She smiled at him. "Good morning".

He kissed her and held her in his arms. "You know, if you stay dressed like that, I can tell you it won't be long before I strip you out of those clothes"!

She laughed. "I think I'll stay dressed like this then".

She turned back to the stovetop. He remained behind her and kept his arms around her.

"Well aren't you two cute"!

They both turned around and saw Shay standing behind them with her coat on. She had apparently come back home. She took off her coat and placed it on the chair. She walked over to them.

"Good morning Emily".

"Morning Leslie". She looked at Kelly, who apparently didn't seem to care and was beaming.

Shay smiled back at them. "Well, it was about time you got your act together! Don't lose this one Severide"! She punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I'm not planning to"!

"I'm going to go get dressed", said Emily.

Shay looked at her. "Don't do so on my account. If your relationship is going to be serious, this will happen again. So if it's ok and cool for you, it is for me too".

"Alright then. Leslie, you want an omelet"? asked Emily determined to stay dressed as she was.

Shay sat down at the table and Kelly joined her. "You are a gift sent from God! I'd love an omelet. I'm starving". She looked at her watch. "Damn we'd better hurry, we've got to be at the station in an hour"!

Shay and Kelly dropped off Emily home. Kelly walked her to the door. "I'll call you later, ok"? She nodded and kissed him before he walked away and they drove off.

She came in the house. She was exhausted. You would have thought that doing 48h shifts at the hospital would have prepared her for this, but sleeping a 2h night was bit too little, considering what she had spent the rest of the night doing. She walked slowly up the stairs to her room.

"I see you slept out".

She looked up at the top of the stairs to find Randy. She met him in the hallway. He looked at her. "Are you ok"?

"Perfect. I'm tired. I'm going to go get a few hours sleep".

He nodded. "Good idea. I think I need to do the same".

They laughed and smiled at each other. They were comfortable and close enough with each other that this was not taboo for either one of them. Randy winked and headed for his room. Emily did the same. She stripped off all her clothes and slid under the sheets. By the time Kelly and Leslie arrived at the station, Emily was sound asleep.

As they walked up to the station Kelly looked at Shay. "Shay listen…".

"I know, not a word. I was going to. Like I said, from what I've seen and what I've heard, you really don't want to lose her Kelly. You deserve someone like her"!

"Thanks".

Two weeks had gone by. Kelly and Emily saw each other every day and she stayed at his place the nights he didn't work. Randy had been back at work for a week and spending all of his free time with Stephanie. Emily couldn't help but feel happy for him as she looked out the window at the view. She and Kelly were driving up to Kenosha. He was going to see his dad and had asked her to come along. They arrived an hour later.

Ben Severide came to greet them at the car.

"Kelly".

"Dad".

Kelly walked over to Emily and took her in his arm.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Emily".

Ben looked at her. "Why do I have the feeling we've met before"?

"I'm Randy McHolland's sister, Mr. Severide".

Ben's eyes opened wide in disbelief. He did in fact remember her from when she was a teenager, but here she was a full grown woman and a beautiful one.

"Well I'll be damned. Of course. Why don't you come on in? I've prepared some burgers and hot dogs on the grill for lunch".

"Your home is beautiful Mr. Severide".

"Thank you but please call me Ben, being called Mr. Severide makes me feel old"!

They sat down on the deck overlooking the lake. "I was sorry to hear about Randy. How is he doing"?

Emily put her lemonade glass down. "He's good thank you. He's actually back at 51, he was given the go ahead from the doctors last week".

"Well that's good news. Please pass on my regards to your brother. I don't go to Chicago as often as I should these days".

"I will thank you".

"So Emily what is it that you do for a living"?

"I'm a cardio-thoracic surgeon".

"Now that is impressive. Who would have thought that young teenager sitting at the station waiting for her bother to finish would end up being a surgeon? Well Randy must be proud".

Emily nodded.

"Are you at Chicago Mercy or Mount Sinai"?

Kelly jumped in. "No. She's at one of the best hospital in Paris, France".

"France? Wow that a long way out. I assume that you will eventually have to go back".

Emily's face changed. "Eventually, yes".

There it was, the thing she had tried to put aside… her returning to Paris. She knew she couldn't run away from the fact, but everything was so perfect that she didn't want it to ruin it, not yet at least. Kelly looked at her. He too had been so caught up in their wonderful relationship that he hadn't even thought that she would have to leave one day. No! There was most probably something that could be done.

That had pretty much called it a day for Emily. She was lost in her thoughts and they hardly spoke on the way back. Just as they arrived in front of her house, his phone rang.

"Severide".

He listened to what was being said. "Ok. I'll be there in 20 minutes". He turned towards Emily and smiled. "I need to go to the station. They need me to start my shift earlier than planned. All the guys have been called in early, even your brother".

She nodded and gave him a weak smile back. He kissed her and she exited the car. She watched him drive away. He watched in his rearview mirror as she stood there.

She dug her hands in her pockets and looked at the house. It was mid-September, the temperature was starting to get colder and the leaves were turning brown. She was aching inside. She didn't feel like going home. She then found herself doing what she did as a teenager and didn't want to be home alone… she started to walk and headed to where she had always felt safe…the station. It had taken her 45 minutes, she was cold but it had helped her get her mind off things. Both trucks and the ambulance were gone, so she entered the station and erred down the halls. She came to their sleeping barracks and the lieutenant rooms. Matt was sitting at his desk with the door closed. She walked over and knocked on the door window.

He looked over and smiled. He stood and opened the door.

"Ems. What are you doing here"? He hugged her. "My god you're frozen. Did you walk over here from the house? Are you crazy"?

She was trembling. He grabbed the blanket from his bed and placed it around her and sat her down on his bed while he sat down on his chair across from her.

"I needed to clear my head. I didn't realize how cold it was until I got here and stopped walking".

He looked at her. "What happened"?

"Nothing. Everything is fine".

"No, I meant what happened to us, Ems"?

Emily swallowed. "You slept with Hallie remember? That's what happened to me. Because if you ask me what happened to us, I don't know. Everything was perfect Matt. I don't know what happened to us, to push you to sleep with Hallie but you did".

Matt said nothing.

"Look Matt, it was years ago. It's done, you can't change that. I've moved on, you've moved on. It's all water under the bridge".

"You've moved on? You can honestly sit there and tell me you've moved on? Because as far as I'm concerned you're not engaged, you're not married, you haven't even mentioned a boyfriend in Paris".

Being so caught up in their discussion, they didn't realize that they had gotten both to their feet, the blanket had fallen off Emily's shoulders and half of the station were watching and listening, including Mouch, Gabriela and Kelly.

"What difference does it make? Besides it's my life and I don't owe you any explanations. You have moved on Matt, you are with Gabriela, so why do you want to bring up the past"?

"Because I fucked up that's why"!

"Well gee, that's not new. That's usually what it's called when you sleep with your fiance's roommate and best friend when she's out of town"!

Gabriela looked at Kelly, then at Mouch. "They were engaged"?

"Ah hum… they even had a date picked out for the wedding".

"Should we interrupt them"? asked Gabriela. She was starting to be afraid of what she was going to hear.

"No. They need to get this out in the open. Emily fled years back. They should have had this conversation years ago. Then maybe you and Emily wouldn't have to hide Severide".

Gabriela looked at Kelly. "You and Emily are together"?

Kelly nodded all the while keeping his focus on Matt and Emily who were still yelling at each other.

"For crying out loud Matt, we had picked the date, the caterer. The wedding was six months away"!

"I freaked out ok"!?

"No, don't you dare put your mistake on cold feet or freaking out. You knew exactly what you were doing".

"That's not true"!

"Oh please! I was gone for one week. Now let me think about what Hallie had told me… right so you guys slept together for 5 days, that is not not knowing what you are doing"!

"It broke my heart when you left for Paris".

"I'm sure it did. That's why you and Hallie stayed together".

"I loved you. We could have fixed it but you left".

"YOU NEVER CAME FOR ME"!

Matt took a step back. It was true. When she had left, nothing had stopped him from going after her, telling her he was sorry and proving her that he loved her. Instead he used her flea as her consent to continue with Hallie.

"I love you Ems. I always have. I still do".

"Don't. Don't go there Matt".

Gabriela swallowed.

"Why"?

"I don't love you Matt, not anymore. I stopped loving you years back".

He smirked. "of course you don't. You've got Severide now, right"?

It was her turn to take a step back.

"What you think I don't know what's going on between the two of you? Your dinners at the restaurant, the picnic in the park…".

Kelly was on fire. He took a step forward, he was going to punch Matt in the face. Randy stepped in front of him and Kelly looked at him.

"No you don't. This is not your battle. You don't get to walk in there, save her and be a man. Trust me she will hate you for it".

Kelly looked at Randy again then at Emily. He stepped back. He sure hoped that Randy was right. More people had arrived including Chief Boden. Gabriela looked at the Chief. "Chief, we should do something".

"Don't even think about it Dawson. Mouch is right".

Emily's eyes were wide open and had a fiery look in them. "You… you were following us"?

Matt didn't answer but kept on talking. "To know that he kisses you, caresses you, that you call out his name.. It makes me sick! It should be me"!

It rose inside Emily and then it came. Her hand yanked across Matt's face.

He looked at her. She was shaking and her hand was stinging from her more than explicit slap. She talked calmly. "You had me, you blew it, now stay the hell away from me and out of my life"!

She grabbed the door handle and stepped out. She stopped and looked around. Matt also looked around. Everyone was there listening in. She looked at Kelly, Mouch and Gabriela, who all had serious looks on their faces. She walked away from them and exited the room passing between Otis and Jeff.

Kelly tried to go after her, but everyone had found out about the two of them and came to congratulate him. Mouch knew his sister well enough to know that she needed to be alone, at least for a little while and if someone had to go to her, it needed to be Kelly.

Gabriela walked into Casey's room and closed the door and blinds. "I think we need to talk".

Emily realized she was running in the pouring rain and stopped. She realized she was at the same park she had gone to with Kelly on their picnic date. She walked over to a big tree and sat down against the trunk out of the rain. She put her head down and dug her head in her hands and cried. She felt the ground around her shift as someone sat down next to her. She lifted her head and was surprised to see Jeff.

"You OK"?

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life. How am I going to be able to see all those people again after what they saw and heard"?

"Well if you ask me, if one of you needs to be embarrassed it's Casey. You defended yourself, physically and psychologically".

"You don't have to stay with me you know".

"I like the company. Besides Severide and I are like brothers, he'd kill me if I told him I left you alone".

Emily held her hand and her wrist. It was very painful.

"It hurts"?

She nodded. He put his hand out. "May I"?

Emily nodded again.

He gently took her hand and wrist in his hands and did a few movements. Emily winced in pain.

"Well it's not broken. I'd be surprised if it was but you probably sprained it.. it was quite a slap"!

Emily bit her lips to hold back the tears again. "Kelly must hate me right about now".

"Why would you say that? Heck I'd be Kelly, I'd be damn proud of my girlfriend. I know I'd want to take her in my arms and show her that 'we' are all that matter".

He stood. "If we go back to the station, I can bandage that up for you".

She stood in turn and nodded. They walked and when they reached the trucks and ambulance were gone again. They walked in and Jeff escorted Emily down the hall towards the infirmary. Jeff caught Chief Bodens' look. The chief gave him a nod, the kind that asked if everything was alright and Jeff nodded back letting the chief know that everything was ok.

Emily sat down on the table and let Jeff put some cream on her and start the bandage.

The chief met Kelly in the hallway as he came back from the intervention with the guys.

"Any…".

The chief looked at him. "In the infirmary".

Kelly turned and ran down the hall to the infirmary. He opened the door as Jeff was finishing Emily's bandage.

Jeff looked up to his friend. "It's just a sprain. She'll be fine". Kelly nodded. Jeff nodded and left the room. Emily looked at Kelly and the tears started to well. In one stride he was in front of her. She looked at the floor. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and pushed it up.

"I'm so sorry".

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You spoke the truth, you spoke your heart. I admire that".

He took her in his arms and just held her. He pulled back and kissed her, she put her arms around his neck to bring him closer, hurting her wrist. She winced and he pulled back. He took her hand.

"You do realize you punched him"?

"No, I slapped him".

"Ok then you were angrier than you thought because you punched him gorgeous"!

She looked at her wrist. It made sense. He helped her off the table. "Come on, I'll take you home".

"Your shift is not over".

"I know but it's pouring rain, you can't go home on foot. They can do without me for an hour. Come on".

Randy was waiting for them when they came out of the infirmary. He took his sister in his arms and hugged her.

She and Kelly left the station. He dropped her off at home, kissed her and headed back. She was exhausted. She headed upstairs, didn't even bother removing her clothes, that were now dry and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Another couple of weeks passed and things went back to normal. Or as normal as they could considering that for the time being, Emily would not step foot in the station. Things with Kelly were great and it seemed that ever since her fight with Matt, he seemed more relaxed. Most probably because there was no doubt in his mind that Emily didn't love Matt anymore.

Emily didn't know what Matt had said to Gabriela for his defense but they were still together, she knew it from Shay. Emily liked Shay's company. She had a way of being there with Kelly and her at their place and not feel like she was intruding. They even had dinner a couple of times at the loft with Shay and her girlfriend.

Randy was in love and it showed. Now that he was back on his feet, he met Stephanie at the hospital, brought her bouquet of roses, took her to restaurants and they had just recently spent a little romantic weekend getaway. Emily would have loved to do the same but Kelly for some reason was always working on the weekends. Heck if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that Matt was doing it on purpose.

Kelly was sitting outside. The night was setting and if everything went well, his shift would be over in a little over an hour. He was impatient to be with Emily. He smiled, it had been a couple of months now and it was the first time that he wanted more.

Matt walked over and sat down next to him. "I wanted to apologize".

Kelly nodded and said nothing. "I was jealous and I shouldn't have been. I've never known Emily with anyone else and I care for her so much".

He took a deep breath before continuing. "That's why you have to let her go".

Kelly stood. Matt stood as well. "Kelly it has nothing to do with you. I'm thinking about Emily here". "What is going to happen when she has to go back to Paris? What you are going to beg her to stay here with you"?

Kelly looked at him. Matt continued. "She deserves better than us. She worked hard to be where she is now. I mean Kelly, she's a cardio-thoracic surgeon. You know many doctors who are married to firefighters? No! Because, we are not from the same world. I think you know what I mean, I've been there with Hallie, I know what I'm talking about. Just think it through, if not for you then for her".

Matt walked away leaving Kelly to think about it. When it came to the bottom line, Matt was right. Kelly would be a weight for Emily, her goals and her career. He loved her but he didn't want her to sacrifice any of it for him. When he got in front of his loft, one of his ex-one night stands was leaning against the door.

"Hey there good looking".

"What do you want Melissa"?

"Rumor has it that you got hooked up on a girl for good. I wanted to come verify the information with my own two eyes".

"Melissa, go home".

"Can I at least call for a cab and wait inside"?

"Fine".

He opened the door and they walked in. She called the cab company and waited. She looked at Severide. "Well for a guy who's apparently in love, you don't look too happy".

"It's complicated. Look I'm going to get changed. Don't touch anything".

She nodded and waited as he went upstairs.

The doorbell rang and before Kelly could say anything, Melissa opened it. She found herself face to face with a beautiful young refined woman. Her instinct told her that she was the one.

"Hi is Kelly there"?

"Sorry love, you've just missed him, he's hopped in the shower, he was all sweaty after our little..you know".

Emily's eyes opened wide in disbelief. Her heart tore and fell to her heels. She found it difficult to breathe. Melissa had a winning smile on her face seeing Emily tear at the seams. Emily turned around and started to walk away when Kelly arrived at the door and started swearing at Melissa. He ran after her.

"Emily wait. It's not what you think". He grabbed her arm to stop her and yanked it hard to force her to look at him.

"I've been there before Kelly, I know what it looks like. I guess I was wrong".

He felt a pinch to the heart as he knew he was going in for the kill. He had to do it. Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go.

"Look Emily, what we've had is great but I can't anymore. It's got nothing to do with you or with Matt, it's me. I can't".

He turned around and walked back to the loft. Melissa had disappeared. When he turned to close the door, Emily had also disappeared. He went to the bar and served himself a glass of whisky. He wanted to forget her, he wanted to close his eyes and not imagine what she was going through right then.

Emily sobbed and cried the entire way home. How could her instincts have been so wrong.

The following morning Randy knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in".

He looked at her. She was packing her carry-on bag with some of her things.

"What are you doing"?

"I'm going back to Paris Randy. My flight is in four hours. There's no need for me to stay any longer".

"You weren't even going to consider staying in Chicago"?

She nodded. "You don't need me to stay Randy, you've got Stephanie and I think she is the one for you. Don't blow it all away this time. You are an amazing man with such a big heart, you deserve to be happy".

"What about Severide"? asked Randy.

Emily eyes filled up. She lifted her shoulders and shrugged, not saying a word.

'Damn it Severide', thought Randy to himself.

Emily closed her carry-on and headed down.

"I wish you'd have told me. I'm working this morning. I would have taken you to the airport".

She hugged him. "I know, but you would only make things harder on me. The cab is waiting outside to take me".

"Take it easy for another couple of weeks, listen to Stephanie, don't run into collapsing buildings and I promise that I'll come back for Christmas this year. I'll come back twice a year from now on".

"You'd better. I love you Ems and I'm one of the luckiest and proudest brothers in the world. Be safe".

She put an end to their hug, wiped a few tears and kissed him on the cheek. HE in turn kissed her on the forehead and then watched as she went to the door. He watched her from the window get to the taxi, give the driver her things. She turned one last time and looked at the house before getting in the back seat.

He got ready and headed for his car to drive to station 51. Someone was off.. he had to get to the bottom of the story and fast.

He walked in the station like a bear in fury. "SEVERIDE"! He walked into the kitchen area. "SEVERIDE"!

The chief came out of his office, he had hardly ever seen Randy this red and this upset before. Kelly walked in through the back door. He looked like shit. Randy walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. Hermann and Otis stood to break them up but Randy gave them a look and they turned around returning to their seats.

"I warned you that if you ever hurt Emily in any way, shape or form that I would have your head on a stick. Well I've come to collect unless you tell me what the hell is going on here"?

Matt remained stiff in his chair. Kelly had broken it off with Emily?

"I don't understand what you are talking about", said Kelly.

"Well you better understand and fast, because she's at the airport waiting for her flight to Paris as we speak".

"What"?

Randy didn't let up on his hold. "Oh what? You thought she was primarily staying in Chicago for me? That she told her boss three consecutive months in a row that she needed more time, because of me? She could have flown out of Chicago, the day I started back at 51 but she didn't, she was staying because of you"!

Kelly swallowed. "She deserves someone better than me".

"What"?

"She deserves to be with someone who will make her shine, she's a doctor, a surgeon Mouch, what is she going to do with a firefighter"?

"You made her shine, Severide. I saw it. She had never been that happy". He turned and gave Matt a look. "Now I want to know where you got this lack of confidence in yourself from".

Then he saw it. It was brief but he saw it. Kelly shot a look at Matt. Randy let go of Kelly. Matt stood.

Randy pointed in his direction. "Casey, don't even think about moving an inch. You did this didn't you? You just couldn't bear to see her happy without you, huh"?

"I only want what's best for her Mouch".

"You don't know her. You have no idea what is best for her. You should have seen the way she was this morning. Actually you have. She looked the exact same way she did years ago after being betrayed by you, lifeless, empty".

Randy turned to Kelly. "Do you love her"?

Kelly didn't answer.

"Kelly! Do you love her"?

Then it dawned on him. He was a changed man.

"Yes, Randy! I love her"!

Randy looked at his watch. "Good, let's go then, we've got a little more than an hour before her flight takes off".

"Here", said the Chief as he threw Randy his vans' keys. "Use the siren, you'll get there faster"!

The ran to the van. Randy put on the sirens and drove like a maniac towards the aiport. Kelly remained silent.

"I hope you have thought of some extraordinary forgiveness talk".

"Look, she may not have said it, but I know that she loves you Severide. You were the only reason she was staying in Chicago and putting off her return".

"Why didn't she say anything"?

"I don't know. Maybe she was hoping you would do or say something to make her understand that you didn't want her to leave".

"I messed up big time like Matt, huh"?

"No. You are going after her".

They got to the terminal and parked on the priority vehicle spot. They showed they badges to security and looked at the tv screens.

"Gate 47".

They looked around and Kelly pointed. "Down that way. It's all the way down there".

"It's on a final boarding call status. We'd better run if we want to make it".

They started to run.

Emily sat down in the gate waiting area looking out the window. She took out her phone. On the lock screen was a picture of her with Kelly. They were happy, in love. She unlocked it. No texts, no emails from him.

"Excuse me Mam, are you boarding"? asked one of the flight attendants standing next to her. "This is the last boarding call and I do believe you are the only passenger left to board".

Emily looked again at her phone, then locked it and looked again at the picture. She sighed. 'Don't run away', she said to herself. 'I'm not, he pushed me away'.

She looked at the flight attendant. "Yes, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. I'm boarding".

"All right then follow me". Emily stood and followed the flight attendant to the gate desk and handed her the ticket and her passport.

She handed her back her boarding pass stub and her passport. "Have a nice flight".

Emily nodded and went through to the door.

Kelly and Randy arrived. Randy panting, Kelly unaltered.

"I need to get on that plane".

"Do you have a ticket sir"?

"No, but I need to get on that plane".

"I'm sorry sir, without a ticket I can't let you go through. Besides the gate is now closed".

Emily walked down and checked what seat she was in. She realized she didn't have the stub and must have lost it on her way down to the plane door. She headed back up the ramp to look for it. She found it just a few steps away from the gate door, she kneeled to pick it up. That's when she heard it.

"Look, there's this woman on that plane, I need to talk to her".

"Oh God, the classic".

Randy looked at the flight attendant. "No he's serious. We just need one minute".

Kelly looked at the flight attendant in turn as well as the plane hoping it wouldn't leave the gate for the track. "Look, I made a terrible mistake and I need to tell her I'm sorry, that I love her and I don't want her to leave".

Emily started to cry listening to this.

"I'm sorry, there is really nothing I can do for you and if you don't leave, I'll have to call security. I can't help you".

Kelly turned away and so did Randy. They were both starting to walk away, Kelly in a trance, realizing he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"But maybe I can".

Both men instantly turned around. Emily was standing next to the flight attendant.

"Emily"!

Kelly walked up to her as Randy stayed in retreat. This wasn't his battle after all.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I was a fool last night when I pushed you away. I just thought you deserved someone better, someone more like you. I didn't want to embarrass you by being with a firefighter. I know it's stupid, I know I hurt you. I want to be with you. I don't want you ever to leave Chicago. I love you, so please stay..stay for me, for us"!

"Mam, you should board the plane".

Emily looked at the flight attendant. "Please just give me a minute".

Kelly was shaking inside. Give her a minute? Was she really thinking of boarding the plane after what he had just told her. Had he gone too far, was he too late?

"Kelly, I'm not with you because you are a firefighter. I'm with you because you are who you are. A handsome man, caring, loving, respectful to me, having a big heart. I'm with you because you remind me all the qualities my brother has and that makes you someone I can open my heart to, someone I can love and trust. I would never be embarrassed to share the life of a firefighter. I am proud of what you and Randy do, you know that"!

She sighed. "Look, I don't know who put those doubts in your mind, and I don't want to know. But you have got to trust that you are all I need".

He brushed a tear and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't go. Stay with me. I'll make you happy, I promise. I love you".

She locked eyes with him and from the look in them, she knew he was telling the truth. "I love you too".

Kelly gave a sigh of relief, took her in his arms and kissed her.

The flight attendant started getting upset. "I take it you are not boarding Mam".

Kelly stopped kissing Emily and looked at the flight attendant. "No she's not"!

He resumed kissing Emily, there was nothing more he wanted to do for the rest of his life, than hold her, kiss her, love her.

Randy arrived at the station. The chief had just finished a meeting with the crew. Randy threw the chief his keys.

Mills looked beyond Mouch. "Where's Severide? He didn't make it in time. She didn't forgive him"?

"Chief, Severide will not be in until next week".

Wallace looked at Randy. "Is everything alright"?

"Oh yeah. I offered Kelly and Emily a week in the Bahamas".

Wallace smiled as well as the others there who understood that everything was going to be OK. With that Randy sat down in his sofa and started watching the football game.


	8. Chapter 8

As Emily and Kelly sat on the plane back to Chicago after their week-long trip to the Bahamas, courtesy of Randy McHolland, she was happier than she had ever been. A lot of things had happened in a week. She and Kelly had talked a lot about the future, they had spent an enormous amount of time in bed, make up sex never hurt anyone, strolls on the beach at sunrise, at sunset, horseback riding on the beach and just being with one another. She had also called her boss back in Paris and advised him that she would not be returning to Paris. She had also called her secretary and asked her to organize things so that all her apartment was packed and sent over by container. All in all, this trip had been all about her and Kelly. Away from Chicago, from Station 51, they had more than ever realized that they loved each other.

Kelly was holding Emily's hand in his. She had leaned on his shoulder and fallen asleep. The flight attendant came to their row in first class.. yep Randy had done way too much as always.

"We'll be landing shortly in Chicago, can we get you anything before we begin our descent"?

Emily woke at the sound of her voice. The flight attendant turned bright red. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Doctor McHolland, I didn't know you were asleep. Please do accept my apologies for waking you. Your husband was awake, I thought you were too".

Emily smiled. "No need to apologize, I was just resting my eyes. No harm done. I'll have a glass of mineral water, please".

Kelly looked at the flight attendant. "I'll have the same thank you".

The flight attendant left.

"Your husband"? said Kelly laughing. "You didn't correct her".

Emily looked at Kelly. "Why should I? I'm more than happy for people to think I'm married to you".

He took the hand he was holding and brought it his lips to kiss it.

"Emily, move in with me"?

She had thought about what her staying in Chicago meant and as much as she loved Randy, it was their home. But she, like him, needed their privacy. She had thought of getting herself a place but it would take a while.

"Kelly, I can't impose my presence there. It's also Leslie's place".

"We are together. After having spent this week every waking and sleeping moment with, I know I won't be able to go back to the way it was before. Shay adores you and I'm sure she would be cool with it. I know having her around is not intimate for us but at least until we are sure of what we want, it's a temporary solution".

She nodded. She understood what he meant. She too was going to find it hard to not have him by her side at all times. "Listen, talk to Leslie first. If she's OK with it, then I'll move in".

He grinned. He knew already up front that Shay would say yes, simply because he had called her from the airport in the Bahamas to ask her while Emily was at the souvenir shop getting something for Randy. He didn't tell Emily that he had already asked Shay.

The flight attendant returned to their row with their drinks.

They landed and grabbed a cab outside the terminal. Kelly leaned in and gave the driver the address. It was early in the evening and Emily looked out the window. She realized that they were going in the opposite direction of her house.

"Where are we going"?

"It's Friday night, I thought we'd go hang out with everyone at Molly's. What do you say"?

Then it dawned on him that Matt would be there. "Oh, Matt will probably be there. We can go back to my place instead".

She placed her hand on his. "No. Molly's is a good idea. We are going to be together for what I hope is going to be a long time Kelly, I can't and won't hide from Matt"!

"Are you sure"?

"More than sure. Besides, I've still not been to Molly's, I can't wait to see the place"!

The cab stopped, Kelly paid the fare and they got out. Kelly opened the front door of Molly's and they entered it. The place was packed, there was music and laughing. Hermann saw them first.

"Well look who has returned to the home land"!

Everyone turned around and went to greet them. First Shay and Mills, then Clarke, Otis and Cruz. Hermann yelled at the back. "Hey Mouch, Emily's home"!

Mouch arrived from the kitchen followed by Steph. The brother and sister met each other half way and hugged.

"You look good".

She kissed him. "Thanks Randy".

Emily said hi to Steph while Randy and Kelly shook hands and talked for a while. Shay came and pulled Emily over to a stool at the bar. "I want to hear all about it".

"Hey Hermann get Emily and I two beers will you"?

"Coming right up ladies"!

He came back with the beers and leaned over the counter to say kiss Emily on the cheek. "We are really happy that you've decided to stay in Chicago".

Emily smiled. "So am I. Here's to my future and new life in Chicago"! she said as she raised her beer bottle. Hermann and Shay did the same.

"I'll toast to that"!

Kelly smiled at them from afar. Not only had she won his heart but she had won the respect and friendship of all the people that mattered to him.

"Randy, I've asked Emily to move in with me. I want to make sure that you are cool with that".

"Severide, if I wasn't, I would not have let you go to the Bahamas with her for a week. Besides, Steph moved in while you guys were away".

Kelly laughed. "Oh she did huh"?

"Yeah, it just kind of happened. You think Ems will have a problem with that"?

"Have a problem with what"?

Randy turned around to see Emily smiling at him. Kelly winked at her and decided to leave the two of them alone. He went to sit down with Shay. It was the perfect opportunity to pretend to talk to her about Emily's moving in.

"Well, listen, while you and Kelly were away, well, ah.. Ok here's the thing, Stephanie moved in".

He winced waiting for Emily's reaction. "That's fantastic"!

"You mean that"?

"Of course I do. I told you before I was supposed to leave for Paris, not to throw it all away and lose her. I'm happy for you. For both of you".

"I don't want to throw you out of course".

"Randy, it's cool. Actually Kelly asked me to move in with him".

"What did you say"?

Emily looked at the bar and saw Leslie and Kelly talking and laughing.

"I told him, I would if it was OK with Shay".

The evening winded down. Kelly and Emily spent most of the evening away from each other, talking to different people. She was sitting in a booth with Stephanie, talking, but getting tired. A hand caressed her hair and she looked up. It was Kelly. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her in against his chest. Randy came and joined them.

Kelly kissed Emily's forehead. "You look beat. Come on I'll take you home".

Emily yawned. "I have no objection to that".

She kissed Randy and Steph and followed Kelly outside. They walked over to his car. "What is your car doing here"?

"Cruz was using it while we were away".

She placed herself in her seat and looked at the scenery as they drove away. She must have dozed off and was awakened by Kelly kissing her softly.

"I'm up. Sorry about that". She rubbed her eyes and looked around. They were at his loft.

He looked at her. "This is your home now, if you still agree to move in with me"?

"What about Shay"?

"Shay is excited about you moving in. Besides like I said, this is only temporary, if we want later, we can get our own place".

He pulled something out of his pocket and placed in the palm of his hand. "It was Otis' key when he lived with us, now it's yours".

She took it and kissed him.

They walked in, dropped off their things in the hallway and regardless of how tired they were, they never made it upstairs and ended up on the kitchen counter then floor and finally the sofa. Emily fell asleep in his arms and since he didn't want to wake her, he leaned over to the other sofa, grabbed the blanket and placed it on them. He in turn fell asleep.

Emily woke up and felt disorientated for a few minutes. She sat up in the sofa, put the blanket around her naked body and looked around. Not a single sound could be heard. She stood and headed for the kitchen. On the counter, were he clothes neatly folded into a pile and a note from Kelly.

'Working the day shift. Didn't want to wake you. I brought your bags upstairs. I miss you already. I love you. K'.

She headed upstairs and unpacked the few things she had in her bag. She took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out the door. Damn! She realized she didn't have a car.. she was going to have to fix that problem quickly. She managed to hail a cab rather quickly.

Capp, Jeff and Kelly were sitting at the rescue table talking when Jeff and Capp saw her walk up. She put a finger to her lips, telling them not to say anything.

She placed herself behind Kelly and then leaned over and placed a box full of donuts and 4 grandes from Starbucks. "Does my favorite rescue team want breakfast"?

Kelly pivoted his chair and saw her. Her hair was down. She was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a turtle-neck sweater. He grabbed her and pulled her on him in the chair. She laughed and he kissed her. "Good morning beautiful".

He put her up straight on his lap in his chair. Capp smiled. "Hey, I could go for this every morning Ems. Thanks"!

"Yeah well you better work it all off later otherwise, I'm going to get in trouble if you guys get fat"!

Kelly leaned in and whispered in Emily's ear. "I think we burned off more than enough calories last night to have a double serving this morning".

Jeff chocked on his donut. "I heard that Severide".

They all laughed as Shay and Gabriela walked over.

"Hey you girls want some donuts"? asked Emily.

"Oh yeah"!

"It's good to see you Emily".

"You too Gabriela. Serve yourself. What's left over, I'll bring inside to the rest of the guys".

After they had eaten a few donuts and drank the coffee, Emily stood to bring the rest of the donuts inside.

"Ok guys, let's check the material while it's still calm". Said Kelly as he walked over to the truck.

"Good morning Emily. It's good to see you".

"Good morning Wallace. Thank you. I came and brought breakfast. I hope I'm not causing any trouble"?

Wallace smiled. "of course not. You are like a ray of sunshine and we could use that here. So you are welcome to come as often and as long as you wish".

"Thank you. Would you like a donut".

He took one. "Just don't tell Connie OK she's decided I need to go on a diet".

"Deal".

"Oh Emily, have you decided what to do in regards to your job"?

She closed the lid on the box of donuts. "I'm waiting to hear back from Sinai and Mercy. I'm in no rush. I've worked way too much in Paris and well, I'm enjoying the time off".

"Well if you are ever bored, I could use occasionally an extra set of hands here, in the kitchen or even in regards to an assistant".

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do but within reason of course. Kelly and I are together, but he also needs time away from me".

"Of course".

Seeing no one, not even her brother in the sofa, she left the box with the remainder of donuts on the table. She headed back to the garage as the alarm went off. They were all dispatched to a fire in an office building downtown.

Randy stopped briefly to kiss on her the cheek and Kelly winked at her as he took his place in the rescue truck. It was 9 AM. It was going to be a long day before Kelly got home. She decided to go into the city and run some errands.

She stopped at the Ford car dealer.

A salesman walked immediately over to her. "Can I help you Miss"?

"I'm sure you can. I'd like a red Mustang Shelby, and I would need it fast. Would you happen to have one available in stock".

He looked at her. "I think that we can find what you are looking for. Please follow me to my office".

He checked his computer. "It must be your lucky day. I've got just what you are looking for here. How fast do you need it"?

"Would today be too fast"?

"Well it all depends on the funds of course. We are talking about a car worth 24,000$".

"The funds won't be a problem. If we can get in touch with my bank, you can have the money wired within minutes. What about a license plate"?

He swallowed. Whoever she was, she didn't seem to be kidding. "Well the Motor Vehicule is just two streets away. With the paperwork you could have the plates within the hour".

"Perfect. Shall we call the bank"?

"Of course. I just need some ID and also profession".

"Doctor".

"GP"?

"No cardio-thoracic surgeon". She handed her driver's license.

He looked at her. Now it was clear that money was definitely not going to be an issue. He was thrilled, he was going to get a big commission on this one.

Three hours later, Emily was the new owner of a Mustang. She went to the supermarket and also to the mall, she practically had no clothes and it was going to be a while before the container arrived with her things.

She got home just a little before two. Put her new things away and started putting the groceries away when Kelly came in.

"Hey babe, there's a Ford Mustang parked outside on the property. Should we call the cops and get it towed"?

He kissed her. "No need. You are looking at the owner of the Mustang".

"You're serious"?

She nodded and grinned.

"I'm jealous"!

"You can drive it anytime you want".

"You could have used my car".

"No, you need it and we won't always be on the same work schedules so it's better that way".

She closed the fridge.

"Where's Leslie"?

"Melissa came to pick her up, she's sleeping out tonight".

He opened the fridge, it was the fullest he had ever seen it. He grabbed a beer and closed the fridge. He opened it and drank a few sips while Emily continued putting things in the cabinets.

He finally came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me"?

"You trying to work off the calories from this morning's donuts"?

He bit her ear lobe. "Among other things. There's just something about you and me naked with water running all over your body that's just getting me really excited".

She bit her lower lip. "Well we better go then because you've just gotten me very excited"!

He pulled her firmly against him and started kissing her. It was passionate, it was hot. He lifted her sweater over her head. He kissed her and trailed down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered.

"If you keep going like that, we will never make it to the shower".

He took her by the hand and led her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two weeks till Christmas and that not only meant, Christmas shopping, decorations and eggnog. It also meant the annual red carpet, black tie FireFighters Gala!

It was apparently the big thing of the year. Every woman you talked to that was convened to this gala was talking about the dress, the shoes, the bag. Heck it could have been the Oscars!

Emily, who had starting working end of October at Chicago Merci, thanks to an amazing recommendation letter from her boss in Paris, had had little if no time to think or even shop for a dress. Ever since she had started she was doing back to back shifts and surgeries. She and Kelly were hardly ever together and it was taking its toll on her.

Stephanie popped her head in Emily's office. "Hey sweetie.. ready for the big gala tonight"?

Emily lifted her head from her laptop. "Are you kidding? I think Kelly should go without me. I have nothing to wear; I didn't find the time to get a dress. My hair is a mess. I'll barely have time to get home and shower, let alone do my hair, get dressed and put on make-up"!

"You can't miss out on the Gala! You know how our men are hot and good looking in their uniforms, well tonight we get to strut our stuff and show them that we are just as hot and sexy"!

Emily laughed. It's true that she hadn't gotten the chance to see Kelly in his formal attire yet. Although she preferred him in the slightest of apparels, she had to admit she wanted to see him looking dashing.

"Sexy huh? Can I come in my negligé then.. I don't have anything else"?

Steph looked at her watch. It was almost noon. "Do you trust me"?

Emily blinked a couple of times. "Ah yeah why"?

"What time do you get off tonight"?

"At 6 and the gala is at 7. I'll never make it".

"Ok. I'll be back in a half an hour. I need to make a few phone calls".

With that Steph vanished and Emily returned to her pre and post ops.

A half an hour later Steph was back. "Ok sweetie we are all set".

"What do you mean"?

"I've taken the liberty of advising Randy and Kelly that we will meet them at the gala. We'll get ready here. Meet me back here at 6 sharp, and let my connections do their magic".

Before Emily could say anything, Steph had disappeared. 'Do their magic? What were they elves'?

After a major surgery from 2 till 5 and then checking up on a few patients, she headed back to her office just a few minutes before 6. Her assistant looked at her smiling as she opened the door.

Her office had been transformed in what seemed to be a mix between a beauty salon and a black tie apparel store.

Steph walked over to her. "Ok. We have 1h to get ready. Mario is going to go through with you the dresses her brought over, then we'll get in with Daniel and Joyce for hair and makeup. A limo is picking us up at 7 downstairs".

Emily stared at her in disbelief with her mouth wide opened.

"Hello gorgeous, I'm Mario, I think I have exactly what you need. Come with me". Emily followed him still in disbelief.

Mario was right; the first dress he picked out for her to try was the one. He put her in a chair while Daniel did her hair and Joyce did a quick manicure. Stephanie was getting her make up put on and then headed to Mario to get dressed and accessorized.

As Joyce was finishing her make up Stephanie came out, in a beautiful black gown signed Vera Wang, black high heel shoes, a black clutch and diamond jewelry.

"Wow! Stephanie you are just stunning"!

She turned. She was simply beautiful. "Your turn. I'll make sure the limousine is here".

Emily stood and went to get dressed.

As she and Stephanie passed down the hallway to the elevator, all eyes were on them. Once they reached outside, the chauffeur opened the door and they settled in. Emily was nervous and she didn't know why. Or maybe she did. She wasn't used to be dressed like this. The venue was only a 15 minute drive from the hospital.

The limo stopped right smack in front of where the red carpet started and led to the inside of the venue. Stephanie got out first and Emily followed. There were a few photographers outside and flashes of light followed them till they reached the inside of the building. They handed their coats to the clerk who wouldn't keep his eyes of Emily.

Steph and Emily made their way to the reception area. Steph stopped and looked at Emily. "This is your moment to shine. I'll be right behind you".

She smiled at Emily and stayed a bit behind while Emily entered the room. She paused for a few moments scanning the room for Kelly. It was sufficient enough for heads to turn and for some people to stop their conversations.

Jeff, Otis, Randy, Kelly's father and Kelly were near the bar. Both Randy and Kelly had been more than impatient for their girlfriends to arrive and had preferred having a drink while they waited. Both Randy and Kelly had their backs turned to the main entrance but for Otis, Jeff and Ben, what they saw was definitely worth the wait.

Jeff smiled. " A vision in red has just entered the room and one of you is a very lucky man"!

Randy and Kelly turned around at the same time. When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. There standing alone in the entrance of the venue, was Emily. She was wearing a beautiful an off-the-shoulder red gown, seamed at the waist and with the helm that fell to the floor. Her hair was up and she had a river of diamonds around her neck. She was beautiful, stunning, drop dead gorgeous and any other adjective that he was sure existed. Even Randy, was at a loss of words upon seeing his sister.

Emily caught Kelly's stare on her and smiled. She walked slowly and elegantly over in his direction. Kelly walked over to meet her. Stephanie was following just a few feet away and as Kelly and Emily met, she continued on to meet Randy.

Kelly was more than handsome in his formal attire and she smiled.

People around them were talking.

"Who is that"?

"That's McHolland's sister. She's with Severide".

"She's a surgeon at Mercy".

"She's beautiful".

"Man! Severide is one lucky SOB"!

Kelly took Emily in his arms and kissed her. "You are beautiful . I'm at a loss for words".

Emily blushed. "Thank you. You are simply stunning and sexy in your uniform Lieutenant".

"You do realize that every man and woman in this room has their eye on you"?

"Your eyes on me are the only ones that matter".

He smiled. "Well, you've got my undivided attention Dr. McHolland. I'm going to be making a lot of guys jealous tonight. Come on let's get some champagne".

They walked over to the bar, with Emily being very conscious that her every move was being followed and watched.

Randy came up to greet her. "You look beautiful kiddo"! She kissed him on the cheek. "Well it's all Stephanie's doing"!

Randy brought Stephanie into him for a hug. "You are amazing. Thanks love".

They all took champagne glasses and toasted. "Here is to firehouse 51"!

Emily looked at the wall clock. It was almost 8PM. She turned to the entrance and smiled before turning back to the group.

"Otis, I have a surprise for you".

"For me"?

She nodded. "There's someone who wanted to be here with you tonight".

"Who"?

She made Otis turn around to face the entrance.

"Katie? Katie"! He walked, well almost ran to meet her.

Kelly looked at Emily. "You did this"?

Emily nodded as they watched Otis and Katie reunite. "Katie and I have been skyping a lot lately. She's not ready to come back for good yet to Chicago but she wanted to be a part of this for you and Otis".

"And for you", she said as she looked at Ben.

Ben, who was usually not one for demonstrating his feelings, gave Emily a hug. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me"!

Katie and Otis joined them. She hugged both her brother and father. "Thanks Ems".

Emily winked and smiled at her. "My pleasure".

The bell toll, meaning that they had to get to their tables so that the Captain could make his speech and they could eat dinner.

Kelly and Emily found themselves sitting at the table with Mills and his date, Chief Boden, Randy, Steph and Jeff. The table next to them was composed of Otis, Katie, Cruz, Shay, Melissa, Capp, Matt and Gabriela.

Matt looked at her and smiled. They hadn't talked since what had happened in September. She smiled back politely and then turned her attention to the Captain starting his speech. His speech ended 10 minutes later with a round of applause.

They ate their three course meal and then the men got up and headed for the bar while Shay, Melissa and Katie joined Emily and the rest of the women at their table. They talked about a lot of things and laughed. Emily was truly happy. Not only was she back in Chicago, but she was near her brother, had a job, was with Kelly and was surrounded by wonderful friends.

A slow song came on and couples started heading for the dance floor. Emily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"May I have this dance"?

It was Matt. Emily quickly searched the room. There was no sign of Kelly or Gabriela. She didn't want to make a scene so she nodded and stood. He led her to the dance floor.

"You are really beautiful tonight Ems".

"Thanks Matt".

Even though it was a slow song, she kept a reasonable distance between them.

"I owe you an apology. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have done or said all those things. I want to call a truce".

"Matt, we've been friends for years. I value our friendship more than anything. But you just as even pull a stunt like that on me again, I will make your life a living hell".

"Ok then, we are on the same wavelength".

Kelly came back from the restrooms and looked over to the table. Emily was gone. He then saw Matt with her on the dance floor. His blood started to boil. He walked over hastily.

"Mind if I cut in"?

"Absolutely not, she's all yours Kelly".

Kelly took Emily in his arms and led her away. "Are you OK"?

"I'm fine. He wanted to apologize and we took the opportunity to set things straight".

Kelly turned and looked at Matt. Emily put her hand on his face and turned it so that he looked at her.

"Kelly, we're good. He is my past. You are my present and my future. You've got nothing to worry about. He knows where we stand. Now come on dance with me".

She closed the space between them and they slow danced the next song.

Ben arrived and looked at his son. "I've danced with my daughter, do you mind your old dad, dancing with Emily"?

"Of course not".

Kelly let his father take his place on the dance floor and went to ask Leslie to dance.

"Emily, I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done".

"Ben, I haven't done anything".

"Oh but you have".

"It was my pleasure to organize things for Katie to come".

"I'm not just talking about Katie. I'm also talking about Kelly".

"I know my son pretty well and he's a changed man. I've never known him this happy and I know you are responsible for this. There is nothing more a father wants then for his children to be happy in life. Katie is almost there, but where Kelly is concerned, I don't have to worry anymore".

Emily didn't know what to say. "I love him. You should also be proud of him. He brings out the best in me. When someone loves you like that you'd move mountains for them".

The song ended, Emily thanked him and headed back to the table. Her feet where killing her, she was not really used to being so long in high heel shoes and to top it all off, her busy day was starting to take its toll on her. Ben intercepted Kelly on his way to their table.

"Son, I'm going to say this once and only once".

Kelly looked at him both worried and intrigued.

"What you have there is gold, a rare diamond. Don't let this one go, she's a keeper".

"I know dad. I'm a very lucky man".

"Are you going to marry her"?

Kelly looked over at the table and watched as Emily laughed and chatted away with Capp and Jeff.

"I hope to, someday, if she'll have me".

Ben gave a pat on his son's back and walked away.

Kelly kept on watching Emily. Yes, someday, he hoped that she would give him the honor of becoming Dr. Emily Severide!


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of months went by in a flash. They had celebrated Christmas Eve at the loft with Ben, Randy, Stephanie, Shay and Melissa. New Year's Eve had been the entire house 51 at Molly's and had turned out to be an amazing evening. And Randy had asked Stephanie to marry him, which of course she accepted right away! Emily was more than thrilled and happy for her brother. They were planning on getting married by the end of the summer and Stephanie had asked Emily to be her maid of honor.

January zipped on by with everyone being as busy as ever. Kelly, Randy and the rest of the guys were out on back to back interventions and for Emily, things weren't any quieter at the hospital. She had even found herself sleeping in the hospital on nights where Kelly was on shift.

When February rolled by, Emily was impatient, she had always loved Valentine's day and wanted to plan something special for Kelly and her. She booked them a night in one of Chicago's most romantic hotels, but when Kelly was sent on an instructor's training in Texas for three days, Valentine's day included, she found herself giving Leslie and Melissa their romantic hotel night. She had been disappointed and would have said something if Kelly hadn't seemed so upset himself about the bad timing! He said that they would celebrate another time, but life and reality took over and they had never gotten around to it.

March was all about getting the wedding up and planned. She tried to be as present as she could and assist Stephanie in her Maid of Honor's duties, and even though she was exhausted, she did it with much joy and always a smile on her face.

April and spring rolled in and with it brought an anxious Emily. She and Kelly almost had no time for each other and she was concerned their relationship was going to hit rock bottom. She was erring the halls of the hospital, reading her emails on her cell phone, when she heard someone call out her name.

"Emily"?

She looked up and saw Donna sitting in a chair with baby Terrance in his cot asleep. Emily smiled.

"Hello Donna". She gave her a hug and leaned down to look at Terrance asleep smiling at angels. "He gets cuter by the minute doesn't he"?

Donna nodded.

Emily looked at her. "Everything alright"?

"Oh yeah, just have a checkup and some shots to do. Doctor is running a bit late. Why don't you sit and we can chat. It's been a while since we've seen each other".

Emily sat down next to Donna. "I'm sorry. I've just been so busy"!

She sighed and Donna felt that something was off. "Not easy huh being with a firefighter and working on your end as well"?

"Tell me about it. I have the feeling Kelly and I hardly ever see each other anymore. It's actually got me kind of worried, really. How do you and Wallace manage"?

Donna smiled and put her hand on Emily's. "It's actually easier for me. I don't work at night, so the night's Wallace doesn't work, we are together. Is there no way you can arrange for your shifts to correspond"?

"I've tried, but then something comes up and Kelly has to change shifts or I get called in when I'm not supposed to".

Donna nodded in understanding. "Well keep trying and don't worry too much, from what I hear, Kelly's raving on about you at the station, so even if you are not together, you are on his mind"!

The pediatrician's door opened and he called Donna.

Donna stood. "Look, if you ever need to talk, stop by the house or give me call, ok"?

Emily nodded. "I'll be fine don't worry". She hugged Donna and looked at the pediatrician.

"Hey George".

He smiled. "Hey Emily. Can I stop by your office later, I would need your opinion on a patient I have".

"Of course, I'm free all afternoon, stop by when you can". She caressed Terrance's little hand and walked away.

When she got to her office, she picked up her phone and dialed Kelly's number. It went to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Kelly Severide, I can't take your call right now but leave a message".

"Hi, it's me. I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you I love you. I was also thinking maybe we could take a weekend off and go somewhere, where there are no hospitals, no surgeries and no fires..let's talk about it later. I should be home a little after you get there".

Kelly jumped out of the truck just as the message came in. He had a missed call from Emily and a voicemail from her. He walked inside, phone in hand, prepared to call Emily back when the Chief intercepted him.

"Severide, in my office".

The chief had a very serious look on his face. Kelly put his phone in his pocket and walked over to the Chief's office. Inside were Detectives Voight and Lindsay.

Voight looked at Severide. "We've just received information that Keeler's men are back in the area. After his disappearance they kind of split and went different ways, however, one of our informers has told us that they have regrouped and are being led by Keeler's second, Lex Wendel. Word is out that Wendel is trying to find out who had it out for Keeler".

Severide nodded. "Right and I'm the one who had problems with him. So you think this Wendel guy is going to come after me"?

Erin looked at Severide. They had not spoken in a long long time or seen each other and she found him changed. "We're not sure, but we are keeping a close eye on him and his men, but obviously we need you to be extra careful on your end as well and alert us if anything seems unusual. Especially when you are away from here. If they do anything, it will be when and where you are the most vulnerable".

Kelly nodded in understanding. Voight and Lindsay left the office and left Kelly with the Chief.

"Are you going to tell Emily"?

"Emily and I weren't together when all of this went down, they don't know she exists. I'll tell her if I think something is going wrong. We hardly see each other for the moment, the last thing I want to do is get her worried".

Wallace looked at Severide. "How are you two doing? I'm assuming from your comment that you guys don't get to see each other a lot these days"?

He shrugged. "It's tough. We do our best to work similar shifts but then all hell breaks loose and our plans change. But the times we are together, we couldn't be happier and more in love. I just wish there were more".

Wallace nodded. "If you need to take some days off, I'll approve them".

"Thanks Chief. I'll talk to Emily about it, maybe we can get away for a long weekend".

Kelly walked out and headed out to the garage. He grabbed his phone and called Emily. He got her voicemail immediately and cursed out!

"Damn it"!

"Well there Lieutenant, it seems as though you are having a bad day.. maybe I can help"?

He turned around with a smirk on his face. Emily was leaning against the Squad 3 truck smiling at him.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Hey Severide"…

Kelly pulled away for a brief instance. "not now Capp".

Capp turned around and went back inside. Kelly resumed kissing Emily.

"What are you doing here"?

She smiled. "I gave myself the rest of the afternoon off. I've been working my butt off all these months. I deserve a little time off. We deserve a little time off".

Jeff walked towards the firehouse when he was stopped by Erin who had been watching Kelly and Emily kissing. "Hey Jeff, got a minute"?

"Erin, hi. Yeah sure what's going on"?

"Listen Keeler's men are back in the area, we've told Kelly to watch his back but by the looks of it, there might be someone new I'm not aware of".

Jeff looked towards the firehouse and saw Kelly and Emily kissing. He smiled yet was surprised to hear a hint of jealousy in Erin's voice.

"That's Emily. She and Kelly have been together for almost a year now".

"What do you know about her"?

He frowned. "You sound like you're about to run a kind of background check on her".

"Well, I'm concerned, this girl comes out of nowhere just months after Keeler disappears...". She crossed her arms.

"Woah! Wait a minute, you've got this all wrong. That is Mouch's sister. Dr. Emily McHolland, she's a cardio-thoracic surgeon at Chicago Mercy. She lived and worked in France before but came back when Mouch had his accident. She and Kelly hooked up then. Calm your horses Erin, it's all good"!

She sighed. "Fine but tell Severide he needs to tell his girlfriend to watch her back as well". She stormed off to her car knowing for sure that if she had ever wished to have a thing with Kelly, it was never going to happen!

Kelly led Emily to the squad 3 table. "Look, I was thinking of taking a few days off and maybe we could go somewhere on a long weekend, what do you say"?

Emily looked at him. "Are you kidding? Did you listen to my voicemail"?

"No, I didn't have a chance to yet. Why"?

"Well I was proposing the same thing"!

"Great, so let's plan ourselves a romantic getaway. How about next weekend? From Friday to Sunday night, just you and me and a quiet place".

"Sounds like a good plan. Where do you want to go"?

"I'll organize everything. Let me surprise you, it's the least I can do after our failed Valentine's Day".

She kissed him. "Deal"! She stood. "I'm going to go say hi to my brother, I'll be back in a few minutes".

"I'll follow you, I need to go see what Capp needed".

They entered and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Well if it isn't Dr. McHolland"!

Randy looked up from his crosswords and smiled. Emily hugged him and sat down next to him. "Need help on the puzzle"?

"You know it"!

Kelly headed towards the dorm when Jeff stopped him. "I bumped into Erin Lindsay outside. She was asking questions about Emily".

"Why"?

"I don't know. At first she thought Emily had something to do with Keeler but I set her straight on whom Emily was. You are going to tell Emily about the fact that Keeler's men are back in town right"?

"No. Not until I feel it's really necessary. She knows the whole story, knowing what happened to Katie got her all concerned, I don't want her to worry for nothing. Besides, their being back in town probably has nothing to do with me".

"I hope you are right bro..but don't worry we've got your back"!

Kelly patted him on the arm. "Thanks, I appreciate it"!

A full week had gone by. It was Thursday midafternoon. Emily was so looking forward to their long weekend away. She had finished her shift at 2 but had stayed another hour just to make sure everything was up to date in her files for her replacement during her days off. Finally she had gotten in her car and started her drive back to the loft.

She was on Fairview Avenue and stopped at the red traffic light. There was not much traffic aside from a car behind hers and what seemed to be a garbage truck that had stopped at the other side of the interjection, must probably because the light had turned red on their side. When the light turned green, Emily slowly started the car moving when BOOM! Her entire body shifted to the right and then to the left, she hit her head against window with such force that she blacked out and became unconscious.

The guy in the truck that had hit her full force smiled. He slammed on the accelerator and pushed Emily's car across the road and into the river. It slowly started to sink.

The woman who was in the car behind Emily's got out with her phone. The man jumped out of the truck, looked at the woman and said to her "Tell Severide it's payback time"! He jumped into a van that was waiting for him and they sped off.

The woman quickly called 911.

The men were putting away the dishes when the call came in. "Ambulance 61, Squad 3, truck 81, car accident on Fairview Avenue".

"Ok let's go".

They all got in their gear and hopped in their trucks.

When they arrived on site, the woman who had called 911 was waving them down.

Severide noticed the garbage truck and walked over to the lady. "Mam are you hurt? Is anyone else in the vehicle with you"?

"It's not me. I'm fine but you've got to hurry, there's a woman in the other car".

They all looked around. "Mam, what other car"?

She pointed to the river. "The garbage truck burned the light and hit the car full force. Then he pushed it, almost intentionally into the river".

"Ok. Did someone come out of the car after it hit the water"?

"No!"

"Newhouse, Capp, get the scuba equipment ASAP".

Chief Boden arrived on the scene. "Severide, what do we have"?

"Car in the river with at least one occupant most probably blocked inside. We were here fast, there could also be an air pocket, there's hope"!

"Excuse me, what is your name"?

Kelly looked at the lady. "I'm sorry Mam, now is really not a good time".

"Severide? Is that your name? Severide"?

They all looked at her. "Yeah why"?

"Oh my God"!

"What"?

"The man that got out of the garbage truck looked at me and said..'tell Severide it's payback time'!"

Kelly's eyes widened. He looked at the river then back at the woman. "What kind of car was it"?

"I think it was a Mustang, a Ford Mustang".

Kelly took off his coat and hat quicker than anyone. He ran to the side of the river and dived in. Even if it had taken the rest of them to understand what was happening, Newhouse and Casey were following right behind him. Cruz was holding Mouch back, preventing him from going in.

"Cruz let me go, that's my sister in there"!

"Mouch, do you know how many Ford Mustangs there are out here. We don't know for sure if it's Emily".

"You heard what the lady said. Let me go"!

Boden walked up to Mouch. "Mouch, if it is Emily, there is nothing you can do. Let them get her out"!

Mouch nodded but was shaking like crazy.

Kelly arrived at the car but was running out of air. He quickly got back up to the surface took a deep breath and went back under. He arrived at the driver side and fear along with anger filled him as he saw Emily lifeless, bleeding, and trapped in her car submerged and filled with water. He knew he wouldn't be able to open the door so he broke the window just as Casey broke the one on the passenger side. Casey let himself in the car and tried to undo Emily's seatbelt but it was stuck. He motioned to Kelly to wait as he grabbed his cutter. He cut the seatbelt and they freed Emily. Kelly tried to get a hold of her but as he had dived without an oxygen tank he was short on air. Newhouse that was right behind him motioned to him to go back up and that he'd take Emily.

On the tarmac, everyone was holding their breaths. Shay and Dawson were ready and waiting with the stretcher and the material necessary.

"Oh my God… Emily! yelled Mouch as he saw Newhouse and Casey drag Emily, lifeless to the edge near stairs that led up to the street where Kelly was waiting.

Kelly took her in his arms and headed up the stairs. Mouch met him. "Emily?" They walked over to the stretcher and placed her on it. She was pale, her lips were blue.

Shay looked at Kelly. "We've got her".

Dawson took her stethoscope and listened. "No pulse. Let's get her on scope and start CPR"!

She started CPR as Shay put the scope in place. The scope showed a flat line.

"Let's intubate and shock her"!

Mouch, Kelly and the others were just standing helpless.

"Charge to 200".

The machine charged.

"Clear".

The machine shocked her.

"Still no pulse, resuming CPR".

Shay looked over at Kelly and Mouch. "Let's push epi".

Dawson grabbed the syringe and injected Emily with epi. "Charge to 300".

"Clear".

The machine shocked Emily again.

Shay checked the scope. "Still no pulse". She looked at Dawson. "Resume CPR. Come on Emily, don't do this. Hang in there. Come on"!

Dawson looked at Shay frantically. They could both feel the despair hanging in the air and all the eyes on them. "Let's give her another shot of epi".

"Dawson, we aren't allowed to without the hospitals' consent".

"Yeah well we don't have time for their consent. Let's do it".

Shay took another syringe and pushed another epi.

"Charge to 300".

"Clear"!

They looked at the scope again, flat lined.

Dawson gave Kelly a look over her shoulder. "Shay it's been 40 minutes since we got the call…I think we are too…".

Shay shook. "I can't… I can't call it"!

Dawson looked at her. "Then I will".

She stepped back. "It's over". She looked at Kelly and Mouch. "I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do".

Mouch stayed stoic and tears started trailing down his face as Otis and Cruz held him.

Kelly shook his head 'no' as Casey held on to him.

"No!" He pushed Casey away and stepped towards the stretcher and started CPR. "Don't you dare do this to me Emily! Now come on! Fight! Fight goddamn it! Fight!"

The CPR led to him pounding on her chest as he cried tears of anger and sadness. "Don't leave me! Please?! I love you! Fight"!

Shay grabbed his hand as he went in for another pounding. "Kelly it's over. I'm sorry".

He looked at Mouch that had crumbled to the ground and was holding his head in his hands. All the energy he had simply left his body and he fell to his knees at Emily's side holding her lifeless and cold hand.

Then, there in the worst possible silence, a beep was heard. Shay looked at the scope in disbelief. Another beep. She exchanged looks with Dawson.

"Ok. Let's charge to 200". The machine seemed to take forever to charge.

Shay removed Kelly's hand from Emily's. "Clear"!

Kelly stood and looked on, in a haze.

The beeping increased and arrived at a normal rhythm.

"Ok! Let's get her in the ambulance and at Mercy ASAP"!

Kelly wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Shay? Is she going to be all right"?

"It's too soon to tell Kelly but we've got her now".

No one said a word as they lifted the stretcher in the ambulance and Shay took place in the back with Emily.

The chief looked at Kelly and Mouch. "Get in my pickup, we'll follow them to the hospital"!

They both followed the chief and got in the car. Kelly and Mouch said nothing. They were only thinking about what losing Emily would have meant to them. Kelly realized that he could lose the only woman he had ever truly loved. If she was going to pull through, he would never leave her out of her sight, he would be with her until the end of time!


End file.
